Two Men and a Little Lady
by Gmariam
Summary: When single father Jack Harkness meets his handsome new neighbor, photographer Ianto Jones, he's immediately smitten. Will their friendship blossom into more?
1. Chapter One

One

Jack Harkness reached across the pushchair to open the door one-handed, wondering yet again why there wasn't an easier way to get into the building. Not that the sleeping baby within even stirred, and not that the pushchair was so heavy that he couldn't manage; yet in a few months it would be more difficult. Of course, he hoped to find a house by then, since raising a baby in a modern flat in the center of Cardiff hardly felt like the most family-friendly way to bring up a child.

It was a pain in the arse to hold the door while maneuvering the pushchair, and Jack swore under his breath yet again as it began to close on them. One of these days he was either going to give up their weekends at the park, or kick the door in, break his foot, and wake the baby. And he wouldn't care as long as the damn door didn't hit him for once.

He glanced up in surprise when the door did not close on them, instead held open by a young man who was smiling with understanding. Jack smiled back and hurried into the lobby, thanking the man profusely.

"It's no problem whatsoever," the man replied. He had dark hair, long sideburns, and a smile that was small and private, yet warm and genuine. "I'm used to holding doors for my sister. Double carriages are even worse."

Jack laughed with him. "I can only imagine. Twins?"

The man shook his head as he walked toward the lift with Jack. "No, but only two years apart, and the double pushchair was a right pain in the arse. Of course, now that they're both out of the buggy, sometimes it's even more difficult getting them around!"

Jack wasn't sure how to respond and nodded, trying not to stare. The man was attractive, dressed casually in khaki pants and loafers, with a blue polo shirt that matched the color of his eyes. Which Jack certainly wasn't noticing for any reason other than that they matched the stylish shirt. He was carrying a large bag that Jack thought might have been a camera bag.

"I think it'll be fun once she can do more than roll over and sit up," Jack mused as they waited for the lift. The other man nodded.

"That's what everyone says," he replied. "Until they spend all their free time chasing their newly mobile offspring."

Jack laughed again. "You sound like a man of great experience," he said, though the other man was certainly several years younger than him. The lift arrived and they entered together, Jack awkwardly trying to maneuver the pushchair without hitting the other man. "Do you have kids of your own?"

The dark-haired man shook his head as he pressed the button for the fifth floor. Jack indicated the fourth. "No, a niece and a nephew," he replied. "How about you? Just the one?"

"Er, yes," Jack stuttered, unsure how to reply, but there was something about the man that encouraged Jack to tell him the truth rather than spin a tale. To be honest, it wasn't something he wanted to lie about, but he didn't always feel comfortable sharing such things with strangers either. "Just the one. She's actually my niece."

The man nodded sagely. "Ah, another uncle then. It's fun spoiling them and sending them home, isn't it?"

Jack held back a sigh as he reached down to check on the sleeping baby. "I imagine it is," he said quietly. "But I'm raising her now. My brother and his wife died three months ago." It still hurt to think about it, yet alone share with a complete stranger. It had been one of the worst days of his life, losing his only brother and the last of his immediate family. As the baby's legal guardian, he had carried on for her sake, and she had helped him heal even if she wasn't aware of it.

When Jack glanced back up, the man was very still and gazing at Jack with a look of deep sympathy. "God, I'm sorry. And you're…" He trailed off, obviously not wanting to pry, but wanting to know more. Jack liked the man. He was friendly and well-mannered, and seemed to know about kids. Jack had found few men in his social circle who did; for some reason, most of his friends were still bachelors.

"I'm her guardian," he replied, then smiled. "Her Tad now, I guess. It's me and her against the world, trying our best."

The other man stepped over to the pushchair and crouched, glancing at the sleeping child within. A large smile blossomed across his face before he glanced up. "She's beautiful. What's her name?"

"Lauren," Jack replied. "Lauren Grace."

"A beautiful name for a beautiful girl," the man replied. He looked like he wanted to reach out and run a finger along her cheek, but held back and stood instead. "I'm sure you're doing much better than you think. Raising a baby is hard work, especially when it's so unexpected."

The lift stopped on the fourth floor, but Jack was reluctant to step out. When the doors chirped at him, however, he realized he would look like a fool if he didn't, so he slowly backed out with the pushchair while the other man stepped over to the panel to hold the doors open. Jack paused in the corridor and smiled.

"Thanks again for your help," he said. "I'm Jack, by the way. Jack Harkness. In apartment 404."

The man held out his hand, and Jack moved forward to shake it, encountering a firm grip that sent unexpected sparks throughout his body.

"Jones. Ianto Jones," the man replied. "I moved into 504 about a month ago. So right above you."

Jack bit back the first thing that popped into his mind, literally closing his mouth on the inappropriate comment with a smirk. Ianto seemed to sense something and nodded.

"Right. I'll try to keep it down. Wouldn't want to wake the baby," he said, a twinkle in his eye.

"Or her guardian. I think I'm the one who actually needs more sleep," Jack grumbled.

Ianto laughed. "I imagine you probably do. See you around, Jack."

Jack watched as the doors shut. He stood there for a long moment, thinking about his meeting with the man upstairs. He hadn't seen Ianto Jones around the building before, and he certainly would have noticed a man like that. He didn't stand out, but his calm, casual demeanor was immensely appealing. Ianto was also quite attractive, and Jack never missed noticing an attractive man or woman. He was glad to have met him, and hoped he ran into Ianto again. He thought about flirting a little, to see if he could still play the game even though he was taken, albeit by child.

Lauren chose that moment to stir, letting out the little cry that Jack immediately recognized as the "I'm hungry!" cry she inevitably woke up with each afternoon after her nap. He hurried down the hall to his flat, half his mind planning the rest of his weekend with the baby, the other half turning over his encounter with Ianto Jones and looking forward to another.

* * *

He didn't have long to wait.

Lauren was giggling happily with her nanny when Jack left for work on Monday morning. He was waiting in the corridor when the lift arrived, his mind drifting from Lauren to work to Ianto Jones, and he stepped forward only to walk right into the subject of his distracted thoughts.

"Oh god, I'm sorry!" Jack exclaimed, glancing up to find Ianto Jones grinning at him, headphones tucked into his ears.

"Good morning to you too," Ianto replied, taking out the earbuds. "In a hurry or still asleep?"

"A little of both?" Jack suggested with a rueful laugh. "Sorry, my head is in the clouds." He certainly wasn't going to tell Ianto what he'd been thinking about since most of his distracted thoughts had been about his upstairs neighbor.

"It's Monday," Ianto said. "We all have those sorts of mornings."

"Mondays are a lot harder than they used to be," Jack replied without thinking, instantly regretting his words because they sounded whiny and ungrateful. But Ianto nodded in understanding.

"Harder leaving home these days?" he asked knowingly.

"Got it in one," Jack laughed again. "You sure you don't have kids?"

"Just friends and relatives who barely stop talking about them," Ianto replied. The lift arrived in the lobby and they exited, walking out of the building together. "Where's Lauren this morning? With your wife?"

Jack shook his head. "I told you yesterday it's only me and her. No, she's with her nanny, Gwen. A friend of a friend was looking to change jobs, so she left the police force to care for Lauren full time."

Ianto raised an eyebrow, an expression that fit him perfectly and that Jack instantly adored. "Lauren's quite safe then, isn't she? It sounds like a great arrangement."

"It is, it really is," Jack said with a shrug. "It's still hard to leave her, though. She's so young."

"I'm sure it is, but she's in good hands. She's what? Eight or nine months old?"

"Eight," replied Jack, once again impressed with the man's experience.

"It's a fun age," Ianto said. "She can sit up and eat, she can play, and she'll probably start crawling any day if she hasn't already. But she can't run away and can't talk back yet." He winked, and Jack thought it was even better than the eyebrow. He was definitely intrigued by Ianto Jones.

"Don't scare me." Jack pretended to moan, earning a smile from Ianto. "I'm looking forward to the walking and talking whether I should or not."

"Good for you," Ianto nodded, smiling again. "You should be. Kids are really special." A sad look crossed his face before he focused on Jack again. "So where are you off to? Work, I assume? Unless you always walk out in a suit and tie."

They had stopped on the pavement in front of their building, standing close under the morning sun. Jack nodded with a smile that probably looked fairly dopey. He really needed to get his feet under him; normally he was the one making sure the person he was talking to was completely flustered by his charm. It was strange to experience it from the other side, and to think that Ianto was probably completely unaware of the effect he was having on Jack.

"Yep," said Jack, feeling incredibly inarticulate. "I work for Torchwood Financial, not far from here."

Ianto frowned as he looked away, toward the direction of the large building where Jack walked every day. "I know it," he said, his voice flat. Jack was confused by the man's response.

"And you're not particularly impressed?" he offered. To his relief, Ianto turned back and gave him an apologetic smile.

"Sorry," he replied. "It's not that at all. It's…well, my ex-girlfriend works for Torchwood in London."

"And it wasn't a good break-up, I take it?" Jack asked, curious about the man's reaction and forgetting his manners. "Sorry, that's none of my business."

Ianto shrugged. "No, I don't mind. It was as amicable as it could have been, I suppose, which was not much. She was based here when she was offered a transfer to London. She took it." He kicked at some dust on the pavement, and Jack felt a burst of sympathy for the man, because obviously the break-up had affected him deeply.

"Did you try the long-distance thing?" he asked, knowing he was probably prying too much, but also hoping that Ianto would keep talking. It wasn't because he loved the man's deep voice and gorgeous accent; he sensed a kindred spirit, and when it came down to it, he was lonely in Cardiff. Jack could use a friend. He remembered Ianto saying he had moved in a month ago, so maybe the other man needed one too.

"No," said Ianto, meeting Jack's eyes with a rueful smile. "It's London—she wanted a new start. I didn't. So that was that."

"I'm sorry," said Jack and he meant it. He knew how difficult a break up could be, having been through one or two of his own, even when it was meant to happen. He almost asked if Ianto was seeing anyone else, but sensed it was the wrong question to ask and didn't want to put the other man off. "How long ago did she move to London?"

"Been about six months, I suppose," Ianto replied.

"I came back to Torchwood in the fall," Jack said, curious. "What's her name?"

"Lisa Hallett," Ianto replied. "She was an analyst in Cardiff."

Jack nodded. "Sounds familiar, I think we met a few times. I'm in personal finance."

"Last I heard she was climbing the corporate ladder. And seeing someone in the tech department."

Jack noted the resignation in the man's voice, but no bitterness. He leaned closer, feeling his confidence start to come back. "The tech department in London are a bunch of high strung pricks," he mock whispered. "Just so you know."

"Thanks," Ianto laughed. "Makes it easier to know she's dating an arsehole."

"I'd almost guarantee it," Jack said, clapping him on the shoulder in support. "So where are you off to?" he asked, parroting Ianto's words. "The gym, I assume, unless you always walk out in trainers?" Ianto was dressed in shorts and a black tee shirt, a cap on his head and a shadow of stubble on his face. Jack thought he looked as good as he had over the weekend in khakis and a polo, and tried not to stare again.

"Not exactly," Ianto replied. "Going for a run. I run along the river a few times a week. Gives me time to clear my head, think about my schedule for the day."

"What do you do?" asked Jack, guessing the man didn't work in the financial world with a such a flexible schedule.

"I'm a photographer," Ianto replied. "I do a little bit of everything, from formal functions to private sessions. Running keeps me focused, but also helps me not get caught up in work too much."

Jack admired the man's dedication and said so. "I used to run," he said. "But I don't think a jogging carriage is really my thing right now."

"I don't understand how the kids stand them!" Ianto agreed, making a bumping motion with his head and shoulders. They laughed together before Ianto held out his hand once more.

"I'll let you get to work," he said. "It was good to see you again, Jack."

"You too," said Jack, frantically trying to think of something to say that would allow him to see Ianto Jones again. "Hey, do you want to grab a coffee some morning before we head off in separate directions? So we don't keep meeting in lifts and lobbies?"

Ianto nodded, a small smile on his face but an uncertain look in his eyes. Nervousness, perhaps? Or was he trying to decide how to say no? Jack hoped not.

"Sure, that'd be great. How about Wednesday morning? I've got a session that morning so I'll need an extra cup or two of caffeine."

"Sounds perfect," said Jack, grinning broadly. "Same time, same place?"

"If you mean the lobby at approximately," Ianto glanced at his watch, "8am, then yes. I'll see you then."

They made their farewells, and Jack couldn't help but watch as Ianto took off down the street, tucking his headphones back into his ears and heading toward the river. His long legs moved gracefully at a quick clip, and Jack admired the view until Ianto glanced over his shoulder and caught him. The other man waved before turning left, and Jack took a deep breath, struggling to focus.

Because all he could think about was Wednesday morning and having that cup of coffee with Ianto Jones.

* * *

Author's Note:

Another story I started ages and ages ago that I've come back to. This was my working title from the start, and I've stuck with it even if it's been used elsewhere and is a bit schmoopy. But so is the story—completely AU, I hope it might be a fluffy balm for difficult times. Don't worry, I'll get back to real Torchwood angst soon enough! Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter Two

Two

Ianto ran toward the river and followed it along the bank. It was his usual route aside from the first turn he'd taken away from his flat building. He'd turned early after he'd caught Jack watching him, uncomfortable with the other man's eyes following him as he ran. As soon as he was out of sight, Ianto pushed himself harder than usual, knowing full well he was trying to put Jack Harkness out of his mind.

For the most part, it worked. He ran hard, his mind concentrating only on the movement of his body, until he came to his usual halfway point, where he stopped and gazed across the river while he stretched. And then it was all he could think about: meeting Jack in the lobby on Saturday, helping him with the door and talking about his niece. He couldn't believe that the man was raising his brother's child by himself. Ianto did not have any kids of his own, but he knew the challenges involved. It was hard enough trying to photograph them; he couldn't imagine bringing a baby home with him one day and having to manage both his career and a family all on his own.

So he admired Jack. That was all. The man was obviously confident and successful, and yes, attractive, but Ianto admired the man's dedication to his family, nothing more. He told himself that as he flexed his fingers, remembering the way it felt to clasp hands with Jack: strong and firm, warm and comfortable. Shaking his head, he wondered where all these thoughts were coming from. Comfortable? Holding hands with another man?

It wasn't like he'd never held hands with a man before, but it had been several years, and never anything serious. He'd only dated women since he'd left university with an honors degree in photography and design, although he hadn't dated anyone at all since Lisa had moved to London. Maybe that was it; maybe he was lonely. Maybe he simply needed a friend—or a good shag.

Of course, thoughts of Lisa brought back thoughts of the life he'd once hoped they would have together: marriage, kids, a house in the suburbs, family vacations on the coast. He'd thought Lisa had wanted the same things—they'd planned and saved up for them—but then she'd been offered a position in London, and in one night their future together had come crashing down around him.

Ichiro Tanizaki had wined and dined her and convinced her that Canary Wharf was the only place to be in the financial world, that it was time for her to move on from Cardiff and move up in the company. Lisa had swallowed it whole, completely abandoning the dream he thought they'd shared. It had hurt to be set aside so easily, career winning out over love.

He'd asked her to stay in Cardiff, to get married and put an offer on a house, to start the life they'd envisioned together. But she had said no. She had not asked him to move to London and had been unwilling to try continuing the relationship long distance. Ending it completely, she'd moved out within a week and to London within a month; Ianto had not heard from her since.

He occasionally ran into some mutual friends and had news from them: she'd been promoted twice since starting in London, was dating some flash git from technology (Ianto really appreciated Jack's support on that one), and had bought a flat in Chelsea. In a strange sort of way, he was happy for her: that sort of life wasn't for him, and if it that was what she truly wanted, then he was glad he wasn't holding her back and relieved that he wasn't a part of it. Yet it was lonely being on his own again after several years of living together. He'd recently sold their flat in Victoria Park and moved closer to the city centre, hoping a change of scenery would do him well.

Ianto snorted to himself as his mind ran away with the vision of the scenery at his new flat. He couldn't believe he'd run into Jack only twice and was already thinking about him constantly. Yet something about the man drew him in. Yes, Jack was extremely attractive, right down to his accent. And yes, he was rather charming, even if he did work for the same firm that had, in effect, destroyed Ianto's relationship with Lisa. Yet there was also an air of loss and loneliness about Jack that Ianto could relate to, having lost his own parents. And he admired the man, to be raising an eight-month old baby girl on his own; Ianto couldn't imagine raising Rhiannon's kids should anything ever happen to her or her husband.

Having caught his breath and stretched his calves for the run back, Ianto turned north and headed home. His thoughts drifted about, from the editing he needed to work on to his upcoming photo shoot to making plans with friends later in the week. Yet they always came back to Jack. He didn't know much about the man, but he was looking forward to having coffee with him on Wednesday.

* * *

Ianto did not see Jack again on Monday, nor did he see the man around the building on Tuesday. It was irrational to be disappointed, he knew. Especially since he would see Jack Wednesday morning. Yet a part of him was worried that Jack might forget, which was why Ianto was dressed and ready and heading down to the lobby ten minutes earlier than they had agreed to meet. He was wearing a suit as he had an appointment at a local church to do the photographs for their annual yearbook and liked to dress appropriately: suits for professionals, casual clothes for private clients. Because he was heading into the more conservative world of the church, he had chosen a grey pinstripe with a light blue shirt and striped tie, leaving behind his waistcoat and flashier colors.

He straightened his tie and stepped out of the lift to find Jack already waiting.

And he wasn't alone, nor was he wearing a crisp suit as he had been the other morning. He was dressed casually this time, in dark blue trousers with a light blue shirt and—braces? Were those leather braces? Ianto stopped and stared, because as old fashioned as it looked, it somehow fit the man much better than the suit Ianto had met him in Monday morning.

Jack bounced Lauren's pushchair, singing a song for her, oblivious to anyone around. Ianto could make out a small pair of feet kicking gleefully and hear the occasional giggle as Jack pulled faces at the baby. He felt a pang in his chest, watching the heartwarming sight. He'd wanted to be a father one day, with Lisa. It was fun to build Lego spaceships with his nephew David or play ponies with his niece Mica, but he didn't get to experience the true joy of moments like the one before him. He was silent as he watched, until Jack turned and saw him.

"Ianto!" he exclaimed, staring at him in surprise before flashing him a dazzling if slightly embarrassed grin. "How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough to know you need to brush up on your verses of _Heno, Heno_ ," Ianto replied.

"There are more? Brilliant! She loves that song."

"It's a lullaby, you know," Ianto pointed out, since Jack had been singing it more like a show tune. The look on Jack's face was priceless, but he recovered quickly.

"I bet it's even more beautiful in Welsh," he said. "I've tried to learn it, but I still can't wrap my tongue around all those consonants."

"What's wrong with the English version?" Ianto asked curiously.

"I'd like for her to grow up with her heritage," Jack replied. He leaned over the carriage and played with Lauren's feet. "Isn't that right, _cariad_?"

Ianto didn't hold back his surprise. He had assumed that Jack was American, and therefore that his brother had been as well. Apparently he was wrong; then again, he didn't know what had brought Jack to Wales, only that he worked for Torchwood Cardiff and was raising his brother's daughter. Perhaps there was Welsh heritage elsewhere in the family.

"Is your family Welsh then?" he asked tentatively.

"Her mother was," Jack replied. "Welsh to the bone, snatched up Gray with her wicked ways and carried him away four years ago."

Ianto nodded in understanding. "I know the Welsh words," he offered. "We'll make sure she knows them. And can even say them correctly." He bit his tongue when he slipped and said 'we,' since there wasn't any 'we' to be speaking of, no matter how many times Ianto might have thought about it since meeting Jack. He cleared his throat as Jack raised an eyebrow and grinned.

"So are you off today?" Ianto asked, hoping to cover his slip. "Or is it bring your daughter to work day at Torchwood?"

Jack laughed, and Ianto loved the sound; it was remarkably open and carefree for a man who seemed to carry such a burden of responsibility. "No," he replied. "I'm off today. Gwen, my nanny, called last night and said she's sick. She thinks she got food poisoning from that new restaurant on the quay, Harries and Harries."

"I'll be sure to avoid it then," Ianto murmured.

"I didn't want to miss our cup of coffee, though, so I hope you don't mind if Lauren tags along," Jack said. "She's a good kid. We're going to go to the park afterward."

Ianto grinned and moved toward the door, holding it open for Jack and the pushchair. "Of course I don't mind. I can meet her properly now that she's awake."

They left the building and headed toward a café around the corner, chatting casually about the weather and the city. Ianto ordered his usual, then gave Jack a thoughtful look. "Do you trust me?" he asked, and Jack raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"I've only known you for five days," Jack said with a crooked grin. "But I'm thinking yes."

"Good. You'll love it." He ordered a second cup of his regular for Jack, along with several slices of banana bread, thinking it might be something Lauren could nibble on. Jack headed toward a table in the back while Ianto waited for their order. When he joined Jack, the other man was bouncing Lauren on his knee, and Ianto smiled once more at how happy they looked. Jack seemed comfortable and content with Lauren, and Ianto was again hit with a twinge of envy, that Jack was experiencing something Ianto had once hoped to share with Lisa. Shaking his head as he sat down, Ianto pushed the past away and handed Jack his coffee, well away from the baby. Jack tried to juggle her to get his right hand free, which gave Ianto the perfect opportunity to offer his help and hold the baby at the same time.

"I can take her, if you like," he offered, but Jack hesitated.

"She's not always very good with strangers," he replied. "I'd hate to cause a scene."

"You can't hold on to her forever," Ianto pointed out gently. "If she fusses, I'll hand her right back."

"They're your ears." Jack laughed nervously. Ianto sensed he was more concerned about Lauren's reaction than making a scene, however, which he admired. Jack wanted his surrogate daughter to be comfortable, but at the same time, he couldn't be too overprotective, even at such a young age, or she might grow up with a skewed sense of security. Ianto reached out for the baby, and with a nervous look she came into his arms. He let her stare at him a bit, murmuring soft words of introduction without getting too close or confining, so that she would feel safe and not afraid. He felt a sense of peace and calm come over him as the tiny being in his arms squirmed a bit and then began to settle, the unique, clean scent of a baby filling his nostrils. He couldn't help but smile as he tucked a stray hair behind her ear, Lauren watching him curiously now.

"I think she likes you." Jack narrowed his eyes with a grin. "That's really why you're here, isn't it? To flirt with my niece."

Lauren was a lovely child. She had Jack's blue eyes—must be a family trait, although Ianto wondered when he had noticed that Jack's eyes were blue. Her fine blond hair had grown almost enough for Jack to pull a tiny bit into a scruffy set of pigtails, and it was utterly adorable. She was wearing a lavender dress with a matching jumper and the cutest shoes Ianto had ever seen.

He was smitten.

"Of course that's why I'm here," he replied, making a face at Lauren. Her eyes went wide in surprise, and he laughed. She reached a tiny hand toward his mouth and played with his lips. Ianto blew a raspberry at her and was rewarded with a squeal and a giggle. Jack leaned back with a smile on his face as he brought his coffee to his lips.

"I knew it. You're—" He stopped as his eyes went wide. "Whoa."

"What?" asked Ianto. "Too hot?"

"No," said Jack, closing his eyes. He took another sip and actually groaned. "This is brilliant."

"I try my best," Ianto replied, trying not to let the sound of Jack's enjoyment get to him. He shook his head at the baby. "I try, I really do."

"I love it," said Jack. "What is it? Is it on the menu?"

"Only if you know what to ask for," Ianto said. Being a bit of a coffee connoisseur, Ianto always knew what to ask for when he went out for coffee. He turned Lauren around so she was facing Jack and motioned at the banana bread. "Can she?"

"She'll make a mess," Jack warned.

"Of course she will," Ianto replied. "That's what kids do." He tucked a napkin into her dress, another into his own collar, and a third over his trousers. With one hand he broke up some of the banana bread for her to chew, and she eagerly smashed it into her tiny mouth with abandon. "Don't you ever feed her, Jack?" he teased.

"Just gruel," Jack replied, grinning over his cup. "Occasionally bread and water."

Ianto made a disappointed sound, and she turned to look at him. "You can come upstairs and visit me, and I'll make you banana bread anytime."

"Really?" Jack asked. "Do you like to cook?"

"For starving children, yes," Ianto replied cheekily, and Jack gave him a pretend pout. If Ianto hadn't known better, he would have thought they were flirting. Maybe they were. Either way, he enjoyed the banter and the conversation that followed. He held Lauren on his lap, letting her play with the small packets of sugar on the table when she finished her bread. He and Jack talked easily, alternating between general topics and casual personal questions.

Ianto learned that Jack had attended his last year of university in Cardiff and enjoyed it so much he'd stayed in Wales, starting his career at Gallifrey One. After several years he'd joined Torchwood Financial, moving to New York to open a new Torchwood branch and help care for his aging mother. He'd come back to Wales after she'd died in order to be closer to his brother, his only remaining family.

"I loved Cardiff, always did. When Torchwood Cardiff had an opening in the fall, I jumped at the chance to come back." He sighed. "I'm glad I did, after what happened."

His brother Gray and his wife had been killed in a car accident in March. Jack had been watching the baby while the new parents had enjoyed a rare night out alone. Ianto sensed a great deal of guilt in the other man, as if Jack felt it was somehow his fault. Jack was quiet for a moment before turning the tables. Before he knew it, Ianto was sharing some of his own past: leaving Cardiff after his dad died to go to university in London, then returning after graduation only to lose his mother. He'd worked in various photography studios until starting his own business, which was when he had met Lisa. Not wanting to get into that again, Ianto glanced at his watch and realized time had flown by. He turned Lauren around and lifted her high.

"I need to go, sweetheart," he cooed at her, but she stared placidly at him, a plastic spoon held tight in her tiny hand and apparently much more interesting. Ianto grinned and almost rubbed noses with her until he decided it was probably a bit soon for that; he had just met them both, after all. Instead, he stood and offered her to Jack, who took her with a broad smile.

"Sure you don't want to join us at the park?" he asked. "It's a beautiful day."

Ianto pretended to groan as he gathered his large photographer's bag. "I'd love to, really, but my appointment is in thirty minutes. I'll have to take a rain check." The words slipped out before he had a chance to think about it. Jack nodded as he tucked Lauren into her stroller; she was clearly not happy about it and fussed quite a bit.

"I'll hold you to that," Jack said as he stood up straight. "And so will she. I think she misses you already."

Ianto rolled his eyes. "She just met me. She hates being strapped in after sitting with us for an hour, Jack. All kids hate the straps."

"I bet she cries for you later," Jack said. They walked out together, stopping on the pavement in front of the café. Jack was heading toward the park, while Ianto planned to take the bus to St. Teilo's, where Reverend Thomas Brockless had asked him to prepare the church's yearbook. Today he was photographing the church, including the incredible stained glass windows, as well as discussing the layout. Although he was excited to be doing something new and different, at the same time he really wanted to stay with Jack and Lauren; a morning at the park sounded perfect. He'd loved taking David and Mica there as young kids. He still did, but they went off on their own now, only sitting down to share an ice cream with him afterward. He pushed back a sigh and held out his hand.

"It was good to talk with you, Jack," he said, enjoying the feel of Jack's handshake again. If they both held it a bit longer than usual, Ianto tried not to notice. Jack was a friend and neighbor, not a potential pull. He was also a man and a single father, not someone for Ianto to be thinking about in that way. Plus Ianto had work to do, and he couldn't be woolgathering all morning, mooning after someone he'd just met.

"Thanks for the coffee," Jack replied warmly. "Next time it's on me, although I don't have such posh taste."

Ianto laughed. "Black with sugar would be great anytime."

"Then perhaps another morning next week," Jack suggested, and Ianto nodded.

"Absolutely. I'm sure I'll see you around the building to arrange it."

"I'd like that," Jack said. "And if you don't, I'm in 404."

"Right," Ianto replied, hoping he sounded more casual than he felt about Jack's invitation. He was glad the other man had suggested meeting up again, and would hate to miss him and not set a time. "Well, have fun at the park. I hope your nanny is back tomorrow so you don't have to take too much time off."

"Me too," Jack said with a sigh. "I've rescheduled several meetings for tomorrow that I can't move again. Lauren will have to tag along as my secretary if Gwen is still bringing up her breakfast."

Ianto frowned. The financial offices of Torchwood were no place for an eight-month-old. "Or you could call me if you're in a pinch. I'm free tomorrow, working on edits." Again the words slipped out before he'd even thought them through. Why in the world would Jack trust him with such a huge responsibility when they'd only met a few days ago? Jack looked surprised, but in a happy way, and Ianto grinned, glad he could bring that look to the other man's face. They took out their mobiles and exchanged numbers, and with one last wave to Lauren, Ianto turned toward the church, and Jack and Lauren began their walk to the park.

This time Ianto turned around and watched Jack, wishing he was walking with them instead of by himself.


	3. Chapter Three

Three

"No, I understand, Gwen," Jack said, trying not to sound frustrated even though he was feeling panicky. Gwen was still sick; apparently it wasn't food poisoning after all, and her fiancé was even worse. More than anything, she didn't want the baby to come down with whatever stomach virus they seemed to have picked up, and Jack appreciated her concern and genuine regret even if it left him in a bind once more.

"Really, Gwen," he assured her as he tried to plan out another day in his head. "Your health is more important. Give my best to Rhys, and let me know how you're feeling for tomorrow."

She apologized profusely once more, and Jack couldn't help but sigh as he hung up. He had enjoyed skiving off work the day before, but he couldn't afford to do it again. He'd rescheduled everything from the previous day and needed to follow through. He'd have to take Lauren with him—she'd sleep a bit, and there were plenty of people around the office who would take it in turns to fawn over her—until he remembered Ianto's offer at the café.

It seemed mad to trust a man he'd only met six days ago, and yet he did. Ianto had a great deal of experience with both his sister's kids and the children he photographed as part of his job. He was also intelligent and articulate, warm with a dry sense of humor. None of which particularly mattered when it came to Lauren, of course, but Jack had watched them at the café, and Ianto was a natural. He'd held her like he'd been doing it for years, had known exactly how to calm her wiggles, what to feed her, when to bounce her, even how to speak to her. Lauren had certainly seemed to like him, which helped confirm that Jack was doing the right thing.

"Come on, you," he said, picking her up and flying her over his head. She giggled and he rubbed noses before settling her on his hip. "Let's go see Uncle Ianto and ask him to come play with you today."

He wondered about the 'Uncle Ianto' comment, but decided he rather liked it. He knew Ianto was a good uncle to his niece and nephew, after all, and hoped the other man didn't mind being adopted as an honorary uncle by them so quickly.

Although he could have called, Jack wanted to talk to Ianto in person. They took the lift upstairs and made their way down the corridor to 504. Taking a deep breath, Jack knocked, running through a dozen different ways of asking such a huge favor of a man he barely knew. He was starting to worry that Ianto wasn't home as his knock went unanswered, and was debating whether to turn away or knock again when Ianto opened the door. Everything Jack had wanted to say stuck in his throat.

Ianto was dressed in jeans and a white undershirt. His feet were bare, and he was running a hand through his wet hair, obviously try to shake the water out and finger comb it into some semblance of order. He smelled clean and amazing, and Jack couldn't help but stare; he was fairly certain his mouth was hanging open as well.

"Oh, er, morning, Jack," said Ianto, looking surprised and somewhat self-conscious.

"Morning," Jack croaked, then cleared his throat. "Ianto, I'm sorry to bother you, but—"

The other man raised an eyebrow. "Let me guess: your nanny is still sick?"

Jack nodded, still slightly speechless.

"And you're obviously dressed for work," Ianto continued. "So it's a date, then?"

"Sorry, what?" Jack exclaimed. Lauren seemed to sense his surprise and burbled, pulling at his tie. He shifted her to the other side as Ianto laughed.

"I meant with Lauren," Ianto said, shaking his head.

"Oh, right," said Jack. "Look, I hate to even ask, but you mentioned yesterday that you had some free time today…" He trailed off, trying not to stare at the man's lips but unable to stop himself.

He was fairly certain Ianto noticed. The other man ducked his head as he turned around, motioning Jack inside. "Yes, I did, and I was serious about my offer. Fill me in on the details while I finish getting ready and pack up some things."

Jack followed him into the flat. It was the same as Jack's, with an open living space in the center of the flat and two bedrooms on either side. The biggest difference was the lack of baby items: no toys, no pushchair, nothing. It reminded Jack of what his life had been like three months ago, before Gray had died. He loved Lauren with all his heart, but there were times when he was still getting used to suddenly being a father and having to juggle a child and his job, and this was one of those times. He had been a carefree bachelor much like Ianto, and he envied the other man's freedom and lack of responsibility to a tiny, helpless human being. Shaking his head of the sudden, intrusive thought, he sat down on the sofa and bounced Lauren on his knee as she gazed around the flat with curiosity.

"I'd pay you, of course," Jack started, and Ianto laughed from where he was packing up his laptop and some of his photography books.

"Don't worry about it," he said. "You're in a bind, I understand."

"I don't want to take advantage," Jack protested. Ianto was leaning over his desk, pulling together a pile of colorful printouts, and Jack found himself staring again, this time at a different view. He was ridiculously glad Lauren wasn't nearly old enough to catch on—and hoped she never did.

"You can take me out to dinner sometime," Ianto replied. He stood up and turned so suddenly Jack thought he'd get whiplash. "I mean…I meant…" He stuttered, and Jack found it completely endearing that this man, who seemed so calm and put together, was now so flustered.

"We can go to the Jazzy Jungle," he said with a wink, referring to the kids' play place. "I've heard it's a hit with the younger crowd."

Ianto's eyes went wide, and Jack considered offering a quick explanation, in case Ianto thought he was referring to some sort of strip club. The Welshman stared at Jack before turning abruptly and heading toward one of the bedrooms. "I need to finish getting ready," he said, his voice drifting into the main room. "Tell me about Lauren—her schedule, her favorites, what to avoid—those kinds of things."

Jack quickly filled Ianto in on Lauren's nap schedule. She was always hungry when she woke up and was eating simple finger foods along with her regular bottle. She loved playing peek-a-boo and listening to music, and would look at books for longer than she did anything else. No television, however.

"A girl after my own heart," Ianto said, coming back into the living room now wearing a polo, socks and shoes. He'd also combed his hair, and Jack could smell mouthwash on the man's breath as he knelt down next to them and tickled Lauren under the chin.

"Books and music," he said, and she gave him a big smile. "Yep, we'll be fine. Let me grab my bag, and you can show me around your flat."

"It's the same as yours," Jack said as he stood.

"But I don't know where anything is, do I?" Ianto offered. They left his flat and he locked the door, then made their way to the lift. Lauren opened her arms toward Ianto with a squeal, and Jack glanced at her in surprise. She rarely wanted to go to other people. Jack assumed it was a product of having lost her mum and dad at such an early age. Maybe it was more because they didn't see many other people. To see her reaching for Ianto both melted and broke his heart.

"You must have made quite an impression yesterday," he murmured. He let the Welshman take her as he led the way down the corridor toward his flat and ushered Ianto inside. The other man stopped so suddenly that Jack almost ran into him. Ianto was staring at the flat, eyes wide and mouth hanging slightly open.

"Er," said Jack, slightly embarrassed by the state of his home. Gwen never left such a mess, but it had been him and Lauren all on their own yesterday, and after a morning at the park, an afternoon spent playing on the floor, and a long bed and bath routine, he'd been too tired to pick up. Toys littered the room, dishes filled the sink, and he picked up the faint scent of dirty nappies coming from Lauren's room, reminding him to take out the rubbish so Ianto wouldn't have to deal with it all day.

"Sorry," Jack said, bustling around and picking up as quickly as he could. "We had one of those days yesterday."

"I can see that," Ianto murmured. He chuckled at Lauren. "Did you make this mess? Or did you have some help?"

Jack grinned. "It was definitely mutual. Gwen is much better at staying on top of it, but I couldn't be arsed yesterday." He was stuffing books into a basket when Ianto stopped him with a laugh.

"Leave it, Jack. We'll pull it all out again." He shifted Lauren on his hip and turned toward Jack. "So. Which is her room, where are the nappies, clean clothes, bottles—give me the tour."

Jack showed him where everything was as quickly as possible. He was already running late and needed to get to work. He found himself unexpectedly envious again, though in a different way: he had enjoyed his day off with Lauren and wouldn't mind doing it again, as tiring as it had been, but he also wanted to spend time with Ianto. He actually jealous that Lauren got him all to herself for the day.

"Help yourself to any food and drink," he said, hurriedly loading the dishwasher. Again Ianto stopped him, and Jack sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"Sorry," he said sheepishly. "I wish it was cleaner—"

"Don't worry about it, Jack," Ianto said firmly. He set Lauren on the floor with a few toys, then pushed Jack toward the door. "Go, or you'll be late. We'll be fine."

"Are you sure you're all right with this?" Jack asked, glancing worriedly back at Lauren, who was chewing on her favorite plastic lobster. "I feel like it's a huge imposition…"

"It's nothing, Jack," Ianto replied. God, the way the man kept saying his name left Jack weak at the knees. He'd never get to work if Ianto kept talking like that.

"What about your work?" he asked, and Ianto actually growled as he pushed Jack away.

"I'll get it done while she's napping. Or I'll sit her on my lap and she can help me pick the best shots. Now go."

"Right." Jack grabbed his shoulder bag and opened the door. He was struck by the ridiculous image of kissing Ianto good-bye and literally had to stop himself from leaning forward. Instead he glanced over Ianto's shoulder at Lauren, who had reached for her doggie rattle and was laughing every time she shook it and the eyes spun around. He took a step forward, wanting to dash back in and smother her with kisses, but Ianto pushed him out.

"She'll be fine, and since she's busy, let's not start a firestorm." He squeezed Jack's arm in reassurance. "Call us as many times as you need to. And have a good day."

Jack took a deep breath and nodded, his skin tingling where Ianto had touched him. He backed out, watching Lauren for as long as he could, then turned and hurried toward the lift. He doubted he'd be able to concentrate much all day, but he had a lot of work to catch up on, so he had to try.

The problem was that he was already missing both of them.

* * *

Four meetings, a dozen phone calls, and one stop for Indian food later, Jack was walking through the lobby completely exhausted. He wasn't sure why, as he'd had the previous day off, but he suspected it had something to do with making up all the work he had missed, coupled with his distracted thoughts about Lauren and Ianto.

He had only called home three times. And texted three times that, one of which was to ask Ianto if he could stay later, followed quickly by asking if he liked Indian food. Ianto had replied that he'd eaten with Lauren earlier, but could go for a small chicken tikka whenever Jack made it home. Jack had got him a large order with rice and naan, intending to push the leftovers on him as a poor thank you for watching Lauren all day, and far later than Jack had intended. It was well after seven o'clock by the time Jack was stumbling into his flat. Ianto was up immediately, grabbing the bag of take away and heading into the kitchen.

Which was clean.

Jack did a double take. So was the living room. No toys, no books, no blankets. It hardly looked like he had a child. It was unnerving, and his mouth moved, but no words came out. He flipped his shoes off and tossed his suit coat over a nearby chair as he loosened his tie and stared at a room he barely recognized. It all felt ridiculously domestic, even more so when Jack wandered into the kitchen. Ianto had taken out plates and was serving up their late dinner. As if they hadn't just met that week. Jack's heart caught in his throat with sudden longing, and he turned abruptly to check on Lauren.

She was still awake, eyes half open as she gazed tiredly at the glowing stars Jack had placed all over the ceiling. He liked to point out the two largest ones, naming them Gray and Carys as he told her stories about them, so that someday she might feel like she knew them. Kissing her on the forehead, he tiptoed from the room, relieved when she didn't cry out for him but finally let her eyes drift shut.

"So Lauren not keep you busy enough, then?" Jack asked, motioning at the almost spotless flat. "Because I hardly recognize the place."

"We had a great day," Ianto replied. "But she took two good naps, leaving me with a few extra minutes." He glanced around the main living area of the flat. "I hope you don't mind that I tidied up a little. It seemed the least I could do with the mess we made."

Jack about choked. "The mess you made? Ianto, did you see what it looked like when you walked in?"

Ianto shrugged as he turned to Jack. "Yes, but you should have seen it an hour ago."

"I doubt it was any worse," Jack laughed.

"You underestimate my ability to enable a child-centered mess," Ianto replied. "I picked up twenty books, ten stuffed animals, six blankets, and more blocks than I've seen in years. On top of the mashed peas, bananas, and spilled milk."

Jack raised his eyebrows, and Ianto grinned rather sheepishly. He grabbed a plate from the counter and handed it to Jack. "Here, you look like you could eat a horse. Long day?"

"Long day," Jack confirmed. He moved around Ianto in the narrow kitchen to the icebox and took out two bottles. "Beer? I'd offer you a glass of wine, but I don't have any chilled."

Ianto laughed and took a bottle of Brains. "That's fine, I'm not exactly a chilled wine kind of guy."

"Really?" Jack asked in surprise. He already thought of Ianto as far more sophisticated than him, and had assumed drinking fine wine—just as he drank amazing coffee—was part of that persona.

"Well," said Ianto, awkwardly balancing his plate and bottle until Jack motioned toward the sofa in the living area. "I enjoy a good red wine and an occasional white, but mostly on special occasions. Sitting around with take away is for beer, or maybe a scotch after."

"I've got scotch," said Jack, probably too enthusiastically. "Lagavulin, Glenlivet, and a 25 year MacCallans."

Ianto stopped with his fork halfway to his mouth. "That's an impressive list. Maybe I should bring my Dalmore and Highland Park down sometime and we can do a tasting."

"Anytime," Jack said, almost suggesting they get together that weekend but deciding not to push it. "So how did it go? Since she's in bed, you can speak freely."

Ianto laughed as he set down his plate and took a long pull of beer. "It was fine, Jack. It was great. She's an easy baby. Yes, she cried when she was hungry. Yes, she cried when she was tired, and yes, she cried when she was bored. All relatively easy fixes. But she didn't get sick, she didn't get hurt, and she didn't swallow anything off the floor. You must have tired her out yesterday because she ate everything I put in front of her, took both naps, and went to bed with almost no fuss a little while ago."

"You make it sound so easy," Jack said, gazing at him in wonder. Ianto shook his head as he picked up his plate.

"I wouldn't say that. It's definitely hard work, but a good kind of work, you know?"

"And like a good uncle, you get to have all the fun and hand her back at the end of the day," said Jack. Ianto laughed, and Jack cherished the sound.

"Exactly." They ate in silence for a few moments, until Ianto set down his plate again. "Thanks for this," he said. "It's good."

"It's my favorite place to stop on the way home," Jack said. "Sometimes I'll pick up extra for Gwen to take home since it seems like I keep her later and later all the time."

"I liked it, thanks. And thanks for asking me to help out with Lauren." Ianto seemed to genuinely mean it, and Jack was almost blown away by the man's selfless sincerity.

He set down his plate and leaned closer, unintentionally placing his hand on Ianto's knee and feeling the man twitch. He grinned to himself at the reaction, hoping it was a good twitch, and didn't pull away. "No, thank you. You really helped me out. I can't thank you enough."

Ianto finished his beer quickly and stood to take his plate into the kitchen. "You're welcome. It was my pleasure. And I did get a nice dinner out of it."

"I'll still take you to the Jazzy Jungle if you like," Jack called into the kitchen. He heard Ianto laugh, then he came out and leaned against the doorframe with his hands across his chest.

"You _are_ talking about the children's place, right?"

"Is there another?" asked Jack through a mouthful of naan, then realized he was talking with his mouth full and took a quick sip of beer. "Sorry."

He thought Ianto might roll his eyes, but instead the man smirked. "Used to be a grown-up version in Newport," he said. Jack waggled his eyebrows.

"Sounds like my kind of place."

And that got him the eye roll. Oh yes, Jack loved the eye roll.

"Yes, well, call me if you go. I'll watch Lauren for you." Ianto sighed. "I should get going. I still have a few things to look over for tomorrow, and I know you must be beat." He gathered up his belongings and headed toward the door while Jack scrambled to join him. "Thanks again for dinner, Jack."

"You're welcome," Jack said. He dashed into the kitchen to grab the rest of the food, insisting Ianto take it. "Thank you for staying. So, um, what are you working on?"

"Some prep work for next week," Ianto replied. "I'm doing a new brochure for Gallifrey One."

"John Smith's bank," Jack nodded. He knew it well, for he had worked with John Smith for several years before joining Torchwood Financial and moving to New York. He still kept in touch with John, whom he viewed as one of his strongest mentors, and was impressed that Ianto had snagged such a high-profile job; he was obviously a fantastic photographer to be working for Gallifrey One.

"Yep," nodded Ianto. "My neighbor works for them and recommended me."

"Who's that then?"

"Martha Jones, in 509. Do you know her?"

Jack nodded. "Brilliant woman with gorgeous eyes and a great leather coat."

Ianto raised an eyebrow. "Sounds like you know her well. Dating?"

"Not at all," Jack replied. "We've talked around the building, had lunch once. John told me she's doing great things there. I'm not dating anyone at the moment," he added after a pause. "Haven't for a while." He might have thought about it, eventually, his disastrous experience in New York having warned him off relationships for a long time, but so many things had changed over the past few months, culminating with Gray's death and Jack's surrogate daughter, that the idea of trying to juggle a relationship on top of caring for a baby was overwhelming, even though there were dark nights when he longed for it.

"Oh." Jack thought he heard a touch of disappointment in Ianto's voice, but blamed it on his overactive imagination. "Right. Must be hard with an eight-month-old."

"I suppose," Jack replied vaguely. He looked Ianto right in the eye. "I'm not against being a single parent and dating, but I was in a serious relationship that didn't end well a few years ago, and haven't been involved since. Then Gray died and Lauren became my priority. She's my date now." He smiled to himself, because as difficult as it was some days, he wouldn't change it for the world.

Ianto had let his bags settle at his feet. He was leaning on the wall across from Jack and nodded as if he understood. And yet again, Jack suspected that Ianto Jones did understand. They might have come from different backgrounds, different countries, and different careers, but Jack already felt like Ianto knew him and accepted him.

"I definitely understand being leery of another relationship," Ianto agreed. "I feel the same way sometimes. Lauren is a perfect date, though. You're lucky to have her. And you're doing a great job, Jack."

"Thanks." There was an awkward silence until they both opened their mouths to speak at the same time, laughed about it, and Jack motioned at Ianto to go first. The other man picked up his bags again.

"I really should go. Thanks again for everything."

"Thank you, Ianto," Jack replied, reluctantly opening the door. He didn't want Ianto to leave, he wanted to keep talking, keep learning about this remarkable man, keep listening to that gorgeous accent and watching those beautiful eyes. Shaking his head of the ridiculous thoughts before he acted impulsively and probably quite awkwardly on them, Jack placed a hand on Ianto's shoulder before he left. "I promise I won't bang on your door first thing tomorrow morning, but maybe I'll see you around over the weekend."

Ianto's smile could have lit up the corridor. "Sure. I haven't got much going on during the day, so what about lunch? Someplace kid-friendly?" He raised an eyebrow. "Not the Jazzy Jungle."

Jack laughed. "Fine, fine. But you're missing out. The ball pit is amazing." He laughed again as Ianto's eyes went wide; so the man had a dirty mind, then? Jack filed it away for later. "Do you like pizza? There's a little corner shop that sells great big slices not far from here. I've been thinking Lauren might like to try it."

"I think I know it. Sounds good. If it's nice, we can take her to the park, cash in that rain check from Wednesday." Jack didn't miss the 'we' that Ianto slipped in, and saw the man cringe as he realized what he'd said. Taking pity on him, Jack ignored it and nodded.

"I'll pack the sunscreen. See you Saturday."

"Good night, Jack."

"Good night, Ianto."

Like a lovesick teenager, Jack shut and locked the door after Ianto left, then leaned against it with a sigh. He hadn't been in a serious relationship for years, but knew without a doubt that he could jump back in now.

As long as it was with Ianto Jones.


	4. Chapter Four

Four

Ianto woke up the next morning feeling slightly dazed. It was as if the previous day had been nothing but a dream: Jack showing up at his door asking for his help, spending the day with Lauren, having dinner with Jack. He shook his head as he lay in bed, arm flung across his forehead as he tried to make some sense of it all, and more importantly, why it made him feel like a giddy teenager again.

He was lonely, that was it. He'd been living in the building for just over a month and hadn't met more than two or three of his neighbors. Nor did he see most of the people he used to hang out with when he was with Lisa; many of them had been her friends that they'd socialized with, and aside from an occasional drink here and there, he didn't keep in touch with them. It was the reality of a difficult breakup: sometimes you not only lost your lover, but friends as well.

Or maybe he had wanted to isolate himself after such a clear and painful rejection. Several of his friends, as well as his sister, had asked why he hadn't gone to London with her, and he hated the question. He'd dreaded seeing people and having to explain it over and over. Why did he have to have a reason? He liked Cardiff, he liked Wales, he liked his small but successful photography business.

He hadn't liked London and hadn't wanted to start over. Although he had enjoyed going to university there, many of his good memories of the city were tainted when he'd been caught up in the Underground train bombings. He'd finished school and moved back to Cardiff not long after. Lisa had known his feelings about London, which was perhaps why she'd never even brought up the possibility of him moving there with her. At least, that was what he told himself, even though it was obvious she'd wanted to move on, alone.

Ianto sighed, wondering why every time he thought about Jack he thought about Lisa. It was pointless, since Jack had made it clear last night that he hadn't dated in a while and that Lauren was his priority now. Which, Ianto told himself, was fine, because he wasn't looking for a date; but he could use a good friend, a bloke to hang out with and drink beer with, even if that man was gorgeous and charming and had an adorable daughter.

Smiling to himself as he thought about the day he'd spent with Lauren, Ianto decided to go see Jack that morning. No, he wanted to see Lauren, check in on her after such a change to her routine. And if he had a chance to share a cup of coffee with Jack, even better. In fact, he would brew a cup of his own coffee and take it downstairs before his run. Lauren would certainly be up, and Jack would probably be running around getting ready for work.

Once his mind was made up, he took a quick shower and threw on his exercise clothes, then had some toast while the coffee brewed. Pouring it into a thermos, he took the stairs down to the fourth floor and knocked on Jack's door, definitely not bouncing in anticipation. His good mood, however, evaporated when a dark-haired woman opened the door, Lauren propped on her hip.

But Jack had said he wasn't married, wasn't dating, wasn't interested.

He blinked, too many feelings warring inside him to do anything but stare. The woman was short and pretty, with a large gap in her teeth that was distracting, but her dark eyes, freckled nose, and loose hair made up for it. And when she smiled, it was so warm and inviting he couldn't help but like her, even if he was completely thrown off by finding her in Jack's flat.

"You must be Ianto!" she exclaimed. Lauren reached out to him, babbling happily, and he smiled at her while nodding at the woman.

"I am, but I'm afraid you have me at a disadvantage."

She stepped aside and motioned him in. He hesitated; he was a complete stranger to her, even if she somehow knew his name. He was not necessarily comfortable barging into Jack's flat in that situation. She seemed to sense his thoughts and shook her head.

"No, please, come in. I have to thank you for yesterday." Now Ianto was really confused, and his face must have showed it, because she practically dragged him inside, rolling her eyes. "I'm Gwen, Gwen Cooper. Lauren's nanny." She stuck out her free hand, and Ianto shook it, feeling utterly ridiculous.

"Of course," he murmured. "I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking."

"So Jack did mention me, then?" she asked with a laugh, leading the way toward the sofa. She set Lauren down near a circle of toys and stood to face him. Ianto nodded.

"Of course he did. How are you feeling? Better, I assume?"

"Much better, thank you," she replied. "And again, thank you for watching Lauren yesterday. I felt awful letting Jack down two days in a row."

"It was my pleasure," Ianto said. "She was an angel." He glanced down at the baby, who was staring up at him with a plastic book in her mouth. He made a face at her, and she grinned around the book.

"She is a sweetheart," Gwen agreed. "Can I get you a cup of tea or something? Stay for a while, tell me about your day?"

Ianto barely hesitated. Gwen seemed friendly and open, and if Jack trusted her with Lauren, then Ianto knew he could trust her as well. He held out the thermos of coffee. "Actually, I brought some coffee. I assume Jack's left already?"

"You just missed him," Gwen replied. "I'm sorry."

"No, it's fine. Do you drink coffee?" he asked, unscrewing the top of the thermos. She grinned.

"When it smells as good as that, absolutely!"

Ianto went into the kitchen and found two mugs for them. Gwen raised an eyebrow. "I see you found your way around yesterday," she teased. Ianto shrugged as he handed her a cup.

"A man has to eat and drink," he replied, and she laughed with him.

"I heard you picked up, too," she said, motioning him back into the main living space and throwing herself onto the sofa. She took a sip of the coffee and had much the same reaction as Jack had at the café, only Ianto found it far less distracting and much more humorous. "This is incredible!"

"Thanks," said Ianto. He decided to sit down by Lauren, setting his own mug well out of the way. Lauren waved her arms happily and literally bounced over to him. He had seen her do it the day before; apparently it was her very limited way of getting from one place to another, and it made him grin every time. When she was close enough, he picked her up and held her over his head. She giggled at him. "You really need to learn to crawl, sweetheart," he said. "You'll get a sore bottom bouncing everywhere you want to go!"

Gwen laughed again. "Isn't it precious?" she asked. "She's been doing that for weeks now, I keep waiting for her put her hands down and crawl."

"Have your camera ready so Jack can see," Ianto said. He set the baby down and she pulled some toys over. Ianto grabbed his mug and sipped a bit.

"Oh no," said Gwen, shaking her head. "She can show him herself!"

Ianto nodded in agreement. "Good idea. He'd probably like that better than coming home to find out he missed it."

"Know him that well?" Gwen asked, and Ianto shook his head ruefully.

"Not at all," he replied. "We only met last weekend. I moved into the building about a month ago."

They chatted more, about work and school and Lauren and Jack, until Ianto realized almost an hour had gone by. He stood reluctantly, having enjoyed his time with both Gwen and Lauren.

"I should get going. I didn't mean to stay so long," he apologized. "And I have some work to do."

"You don't look dressed for work," she pointed out. She picked up Lauren and swung her around, then made a face. "Oi, you need a new nappie, love."

Ianto took their mugs into the kitchen and washed them out before heading toward the door. "Run first," he said. "Then work. I'm a photographer, so lots of editing to do today."

"Thanks for coming by," said Gwen. "It was wonderful to meet you. Jack couldn't stop talking about you this morning."

Ianto couldn't help but grin. "Really?" he asked, a warm glow filling him. He wondered what Jack had said about him.

Gwen narrowed her eyes. "He certainly did," she said. "And you like that, don't you?"

Ianto shrugged. "I'm glad I was able to help yesterday."

"Jack said you're having lunch tomorrow," she continued.

"Yeah, just a bite of pizza, then maybe we'll take Lauren to the park." There was that 'we' again. Ianto almost kicked himself, for it half sounded like a date, and he wondered if Gwen would notice.

She did. "Right," she said, stretching it out with a knowing grin. "Well, you two have fun. And come down and visit any time. Lauren obviously adores you."

The child in question was starting to fuss in Gwen's arms; apparently the dirty nappy was finally getting to her. Ianto was once again tempted to lean in and kiss the baby, but felt like he still wasn't familiar enough to do so. He tickled her under the chin instead and smiled at Gwen.

"Thank you," he said. "I'll probably take you up on your offer."

"Great," said Gwen. "Then maybe I'll see you next week."

"I'm sure you will," said Ianto. Just like that, he had three new people in his life, three people who seemed warm and loving and fun to be with. "Have a good day, you two. Tell Jack I'll bring him some coffee another time."

Gwen bit her lip, as if trying to hold back a laugh. She nodded. "I will. Have a good time tomorrow."

* * *

When Ianto met Jack in the lobby the next day, he once again found himself holding the doors for the pushchair, Jack grumbling good-naturedly about how bulky and inconvenient it was. When Ianto suggested that Jack try wearing Lauren in some sort of sling or backpack like his sister had done, Jack looked at him with such horror that Ianto burst out laughing and promised to borrow it so Jack could try it out.

It was a short walk to the pizza restaurant, and as it was still early for lunch, it wasn't crowded. Jack ordered a large slice of the vegetable pizza and a small slice of cheese for Lauren, while Ianto went for a slice of Meat Feast. Jack teased him about needing more vegetables, as if he'd known Ianto for years; Ianto rolled his eyes and waxed enthusiastic about his superior choice of protein instead. Lauren seemed confused at first, gumming a tiny piece of pizza with a frown. When Ianto took off the cheese, she seemed to enjoy it much more, although she had red sauce all over her face by the end.

It was relaxed and comfortable, and Ianto couldn't believe he'd met Jack that same week. They talked and laughed through lunch as if they'd known one another for months. Though Ianto was normally a more private person, he found it was remarkably easy to talk about his life with Jack, and Jack shared more about his as well. He learned more about Jack's brother, and once again sensed Jack's sadness at losing the last of his immediate family. He could empathize, having lost both his parents as well; he was immensely grateful he still had his sister.

After lunch, they walked to a nearby park, pushing Lauren in the swings until she began to fuss. Jack said she was probably getting tired as it was close to her afternoon nap, so they placed her back in the pushchair and strolled around the park, and she fell asleep quickly. They continued to walk, never running out of things to talk about, and even occasionally flirting, until the sky started to cloud over, and Ianto suggested they start back toward their building before getting caught in the rain.

Which had been the right thing to do, as the skies opened up a block from their building. In spite of hurrying as fast as they could, they were still drenched by the time they got there, dripping water in the lobby as Jack fretted about the baby and Ianto laughed.

"She's probably perfectly dry," he said, leaning over to check on her. Her feet were slightly damp, but otherwise she was fine. "And she didn't even wake up!"

"Brilliant," said Jack, grinning now. "I love it when they do that."

"What, sleep through the end of the world?" Ianto suggested dryly.

"I can't even sleep through the night anymore," Jack shrugged. "I'd love to sleep through a storm." He ran a hand through his wet hair, leaving it standing on end. His clothes were soaked through and clinging to him, and Ianto felt his breath catch in his throat as he stared at Jack, handsome and wet and right there…

Shaking his head of inappropriate thoughts, Ianto hit the button for the lift and waited, a shiver running through him, though he wasn't sure if he was cold or if it was from Jack's nearness. Yes, the man was attractive, but Ianto had never had this sort of reaction to anyone before. He almost groaned out loud as he imagined kissing Jack, pushing him against the wall of the lift and running his hands through Jack's wet hair.

"Ianto?" Jack called from the lift. Ianto had completely missed the doors opening. He hurried inside, looking anywhere but at Jack.

"I can't wait to get out of these wet clothes," Jack said, rubbing his arms warm. Once again inappropriate images of Jack stripping naked flashed across Ianto's mind, leaving him to only nod in agreement. They stopped at Jack's floor, and he held the button for Jack to maneuver the pushchair through the doors.

"Thanks for lunch," he managed as Jack turned back to him with a smile. "I had a good time."

"Me too," said Jack. "Let's do it again."

"Absolutely," said Ianto. There was an awkward silence.

"Coffee next week?" asked Jack, and Ianto nodded.

"How about Tuesday?" he suggested. "I've got another morning shoot so I'll be heading out early."

"And need the extra caffeine?" teased Jack. Ianto nodded solemnly.

"It's a kid's shoot, so definitely."

"I'll meet you in the lobby then," said Jack. He seemed reluctant to leave, which made Ianto wonder if Jack was feeling any of the same things Ianto was. Then he remembered what Jack had said about Lauren being his priority now, and decided he couldn't go there. He was still on the rebound himself, not really looking for a relationship even though his sister had been trying to set him up for weeks. He couldn't get involved with a single dad, not now. Jack could be a good friend, nothing more.

"See you Tuesday morning," said Ianto. "Have a good afternoon."

"You too!" Jack called as the doors began to close. Ianto wished he could think of some reason to stay with Jack, but he was wet and cold and would probably say or do something he'd regret. He'd go back to his flat, change and warm up, maybe head to his local after dinner for a few pints with friends. It'd be a good way to take his mind off Jack.

Even though he didn't want to.


	5. Chapter Five

Five

They met for coffee on Tuesday, and again on Thursday, and it quickly became a habit to get together at least twice a week in the lobby before work and enjoy a cup together at the local café. Jack enjoyed spending time with Ianto, finding him easy to talk to with his dry sense of humor and a sense of experience that seemed older than his years.

They had lunch again a few weeks later and took Lauren to the park. There was no rainstorm this time, and when Jack suggested Ianto come down later for takeaway, the Welshman readily agreed. Jack told himself it wasn't a date, but two friends spending time together. He sensed that the other man wasn't interested a romantic relationship anyway. Ianto had mentioned the breakup with his ex-girlfriend a few times, and it was clear that the Welshman was still hurting. Jack was wildly attracted to Ianto, though, and found it harder and harder to set aside his growing feelings as they spent more and more time together.

Gwen teased him terribly about Ianto and how much time they spent together. She'd picked up on Jack's crush immediately, especially after she'd met the Welshman. Like his regular meetups with Jack, Ianto had coffee with Gwen and Lauren at least once a week as well, and she found him attractive, intelligent, and a good friend to them all.

"I'd give him a look if I wasn't with Rhys," she said one morning through a mouthful of muffin. Jack was packing a lunch while Gwen fed Lauren. "And if he wasn't more like a younger brother than boyfriend material."

"He's not that young!" Jack protested. Six years difference wasn't that much, was it? Gwen grinned.

"But he is boyfriend material, yeah?" she teased.

"If he was interested in men," Jack grumbled, wishing once again that he had some inkling as to whether or not Ianto was even interested in such a thing, let alone with Jack.

"How do you know he's not?" Gwen asked. She'd already badgered him several times about it, and as usual, Jack shrugged.

"I don't know for sure, but he doesn't seem interested in dating. Anyone—men, women, and certainly not me." He grabbed some fruit from a basket on the counter and turned back to Gwen and Lauren. "We're mates, in the friendly sense. Nothing more."

"Oh Jack," she said with an exaggerated sigh. "Why don't you talk to him? I've seen his face when he talks about you. It's the same look on your face when you talk about him!"

"And what's that?" Jack asked warily.

"Definitely interested," Gwen replied immediately. "Big grin, sometimes a blush. Completely dopey."

"I'm not dopey," Jack said. He left the kitchen, and Gwen called after him.

"You're dopey because you like him! Just ask him out, Jack. Dinner, a movie? He'll say yes, I'm sure of it!"

Jack grabbed his briefcase and popped back into the kitchen to say goodbye. He was running late for a meeting, and the conversation wasn't helping him focus. "Thanks for the advice, but no." He kissed Lauren, almost earning himself a face full of applesauce.

"What are you afraid of, Jack?" Gwen asked. She plucked the baby from her chair and followed Jack to the door.

"Being late to work, for one," said Jack. "And losing a good friend if you're wrong."

"But you like him," Gwen insisted. "You're attracted to him, aren't you?"

"God yes," said Jack, trying not to imagine what it would be like to kiss Ianto, let alone sleep with him. He thought about it almost every time he was with the Welshman. "But it doesn't matter. He's not interested, and I have to go. Have a good day, you two!" Before she could continue, he hurried out and down to the lobby. Where he was meeting Ianto for coffee.

He tried not to stare when he arrived, but Ianto was wearing a three-piece black pinstripe suit with a red shirt and black tie. It was stunning, and while Jack had always noticed an attractive man, he'd not paid as much attention to a well-made suit until he'd met Ianto Jones. Of course, he made khakis and a jumper look equally as good, and was positively devastating in shorts and a tee while running.

Yes, Jack was attracted to him, and maybe Gwen was right. He was a bit besotted as well.

When they made lunch plans for the weekend, Jack told himself it wasn't a date. When they took Lauren to the zoo the following weekend, he told himself it wasn't a date. When Ianto invited them upstairs for dinner one night, he told himself it definitely wasn't a date. Coffee, dinner, afternoons at the park—Jack told himself he'd gained an attractive best friend and nothing else.

The problem was that he wanted more.

* * *

It had been almost two months since he'd met Ianto when Lauren's grandparents—Gray's in-laws—decided to visit. Jack tried to include them in Lauren's life as much as he could, but he sensed their disappointment in him every time he talked to them. He knew they would have preferred to raise Lauren themselves in Aberystwyth, but Gray and Carys had made Jack the baby's legal guardian, and they'd had no grounds to demand custody. They'd not visited for a few months due to illness, and Jack was both nervous and happy for them to spend time with Lauren…even if it cut into his time with Ianto.

Jack knew he shouldn't expect to spend every weekend with Ianto, but he enjoyed spending time with the other man, and it was obvious Lauren loved Ianto. He'd watched her for Gwen at least twice, clearly enjoying their time together, and it was Ianto to whom she'd first crawled to when she'd finally stopped bouncing everywhere.

Dafyd and Ellen Morgan were good people, slightly older and somewhat more formal than Jack's parents. After catching up over coffee, they decided to take Lauren to the park, insisting that Jack enjoy some time to himself while they spent time with their granddaughter. It was unexpected, and he found himself not knowing what to do. He wasn't used to a quiet, empty flat anymore, and he had no idea what to do with his free time. Clean? Read? Catch up on sleep? Call Ianto?

No, he'd told the Ianto that Lauren's grandparents were visiting for the weekend, although he hoped to see the Welshman after they left. Then again, maybe not seeing Ianto for the weekend would help him get over his feelings for the other man. Only he didn't want to get over Ianto; he wanted to see the other man as much as possible.

Jack ended up falling asleep on the sofa, awakened when the Morgans returned with a sleeping Lauren several hours later. They stayed and visited some more, offering to take them out to dinner somewhere close and family-friendly. As Jack didn't particularly feel like cooking for them, and would have probably embarrassed himself if he'd tried, he readily accepted the invitation, and they soon headed out for an early meal.

They met Ianto in the lobby talking with Martha Jones, his neighbor. He had his camera bag over his shoulder, which meant he must have been working all day. Martha waved and headed upstairs, and Jack couldn't help but grin as he introduced Ianto to Lauren's grandparents.

"It's nice to meet you," Ianto said, shaking their hands. "You have a beautiful granddaughter."

"Thank you," said Ellen. "She looks like her mother at that age."

"Ianto sees her quite frequently," Jack said. "He's helped out a few times when Gwen has been sick, and he joins us at the park a lot as well."

Dafyd frowned. "I wouldn't have expected a young man like yourself to know much about children."

Jack was mortified, but Ianto shrugged it off. "My sister has two kids, and I've spent a lot of time with them. I enjoy it."

Lauren was sitting up in her pushchair burbling at Ianto, who stooped down to say hello. She put her tiny arms around his neck and half kissed-half bit his nose in return. He laughed, and Jack's heart almost burst watching him and Lauren. Ianto would be such a great father someday.

"Hi, kiddo," he said, using his now familiar nick-name with her. "You have fun with your grandparents, and I'll see you soon."

He stood and offered his hand to the Morgans once more. "Enjoy your visit. She's very special."

"We're going out to dinner," said Ellen, smiling at him. "Would you like to join us?" Jack noticed that Dafyd didn't seem thrilled, but then, he often didn't. Jack hoped Ianto said yes, but the Welshman shook his head.

"Thank you for the invitation," he said. "But I wouldn't want to cut in on your time with your granddaughter. Plus, I've got some things to look at before I head out later." He patted his camera bag.

"Did you have a shoot today?" asked Jack, surprised as Ianto hadn't mentioned it. He shook his head.

"No, I was out taking pictures of a beautiful day. Thought I might start offering prints for sale."

Ellen nodded approvingly, but Jack frowned. "Where are you going later?"

Ianto raised an eyebrow in surprise at Jack's tone. "I'm having a drink with Martha after dinner. She's engaged and wants me to meet her fiancé before she asks me to do the photographs for the wedding." He grinned sheepishly. "So it's sort of a business meeting, really—I said I'd bring some of my work, try to win his approval before she overrides him."

Jack released a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding, as if he were jealous of Ianto going out with someone on a Saturday night. "Once he sees what you can do, he'll hire you on the spot." He turned to Ellen and Dafyd. "Ianto is the best photographer in Cardiff. He's going to do Lauren's first year pictures."

"I am?" asked Ianto, surprised. Jack clapped him on the back, letting his hand rest there for a moment and enjoying it.

"Of course you are, didn't I ask?"

Ianto rolled his eyes. "You didn't, but then you usually don't. We'll have to set a date soon, before I book up all of October." He turned back to the Morgans. "And I'd be happy to print anything you like."

"Thank you," said Ellen. Dafyd nodded and Ianto took his leave. Jack watched him walk toward the lift before turning back to Dafyd and Ellen. One was frowning, and the other was watching him with a small knowing smile on her face that Jack wasn't sure about.

"He's very sweet," Ellen said. Jack nodded as they left the building.

"He's great," Jack replied. Ellen motioned for the pushchair, and he tucked his hands into his pockets as she pushed Lauren and he walked beside her. "He's amazing with Lauren."

She glanced sideways at him. "You like him, don't you?" she asked quietly. Dafyd was walking behind them, and Jack could sense the man's disapproval. He wasn't sure what to say. He wasn't that close to either of them, and felt like it was none of their business whether or not he was interested in Ianto.

"He's a good friend," Jack replied. "He moved into the building about a month before we met, after a difficult break-up with his girlfriend."

"So he's not…" Dafyd said from behind them. "Not like you?"

Jack sighed. He'd known from before he'd met them that Dafyd Morgan didn't quite approve of him. He'd not wanted Jack to bring a male date to his daughter's wedding; fortunately, Jack hadn't been seeing anyone at the time and hadn't had to fight that battle with either Gray or Carys. He'd suspected his sexuality was another reason the older couple had wanted to raise Lauren themselves. The tone of Dafyd's voice confirmed it.

"If you mean a brash, extroverted personal financier, then no, he's not like me," Jack replied, unable to keep some stiffness from his voice. "And he's straight," he added.

Ellen patted him on the arm. "I'm sorry, Jack."

"There's nothing to be sorry about," Jack told her. "He's a good friend, nothing more. And I don't have time for dating, anyway. Lauren is my priority, you know that."

"I know," she said. "And she's doing great. You're doing a wonderful job, Jack."

Jack tried to accept the unexpected comment. Ianto told him the same thing all the time, but Jack still didn't believe him. And he didn't believe Mrs. Morgan either, but hearing her say it made him feel slightly better about how he was raising Lauren. It was hard work, and he doubted himself every day.

"Thank you," he said softly. She nodded and they continued walking, changing the topic to something less charged than Jack's personal life. Which there wasn't much of anyway, but it was a relief to talk about something else besides Ianto Jones.

* * *

It had been a long, difficult week of intense meetings and deadlines, and to top it off, Lauren was teething, fussier than usual and waking more than once during the night. Jack had done everything the books had said to do, had called the doctor and even Lauren's grandparents for advice. Nothing seemed to help, and they were both exhausted.

After finally getting Lauren to sleep, Jack fell onto the sofa. He thought about crashing right there, but a sudden sense of loneliness washed over him. He wished he had someone to talk to about his difficult week, about Lauren, about everything. Someone to confide in, to curl up with. It was days and weeks like this that being on his own was the hardest thing he'd ever done, and he sighed, giving in to the loneliness. He missed his parents, his brother, the friends he rarely saw anymore. With a sigh, he decided he'd have some scotch, watch some telly, and go to bed early. A good night's sleep would do him well, and he'd be ready for the weekend.

He almost fell asleep before he got up for his drink, but an alert from his mobile jostled him from dozing off. He had a text from Ianto, and Jack instantly smiled. He hadn't even read the message, but the thought of Ianto texting him on a Friday night made him happy. Ianto sometimes went out on Fridays, though they seemed to spend the rest of the weekend together more often than not.

 _Top Gear is on. Looks like a good one -_ _Lamborghini Aventador!_

Jack felt his heart skip a beat. Ianto was home and thinking about him enough to text. Maybe he'd want to come down and join him. Jack hated being alone when he was upset. Even though he was tired and hungry, company would do more to improve his mood than anything.

 _Want to come down and watch it? I've got scotch._

Ianto texted back immediately.

 _Long day then?_

 _Long week,_ Jack replied. _Coming down?_

 _Let me grab some snacks._

 _We could order pizza if you're up for it._

 _Then I'll bring napkins too._

Jack laughed. He glanced around and decided he couldn't be arsed to pick up. He hadn't even changed, but he didn't care. He wanted to relax and enjoy spending time with Ianto. In the back of his mind, Jack was once again sorely tempted to initiate something physical. Truth be told, sex would do wonders for his stress level, and sex with Ianto was something he'd been imagining for weeks.

The problem was, Jack wasn't sure if Ianto was attracted to him. He sometimes thought it was possible, given that the other man rarely rebuffed his touch and seemed to enjoy spending time with him, but Ianto also had one of the best poker faces Jack had ever encountered. If the other man was interested in him sexually, Jack couldn't tell whatsoever. And knowing that Ianto's last relationship had been with a woman and ended badly, Jack was reluctant to bring it up. He was enjoying Ianto's friendship too much to lose it.

So they watched television and ate pizza, talking and laughing late into the night. They sat close, and Jack was able to share some of his difficulties with Lauren and work. He didn't remember nodding off during a repeat of _Spooks_ , but apparently he'd fallen asleep hard enough that he hadn't even noticed Ianto cleaning up, placing a blanket over him, or letting himself out. When he stumbled to bed several hours later, Jack wished the night had ended differently, but knew it had ended the way it was meant to. As friends, and nothing more.


	6. Chapter Six

Six

Almost two months had gone by, and Ianto found himself spending more and more time with Jack. They saw each other several times a week, and if they didn't run into each other somewhere in the building, they exchanged texts. Jack would often bring home take-away and call to see if Ianto wanted to join him and Lauren; Ianto returned the favor several times, even trying his hand at cooking one night.

He continued to drop in on Gwen and Lauren with coffee on Fridays. They talked about their week and their upcoming plans for the weekend, and Ianto found her to be an enjoyable companion. Gwen was charming and extroverted, though she didn't always have boundaries, being caught up in her emotions much of the time. Still, Ianto considered her a friend and opened up to her more and more. He even filled in for her again when Gwen's boyfriend made plans for a long weekend. She asked Ianto if he could stay with Lauren on Monday, and as he had no appointments and could get his work done during nap time, he was happy to help her out. And as he had the first time Ianto had watched Lauren, Jack brought home food for dinner, which definitely made it worth it.

When her saw her after her time away, Gwen was sporting an impressive diamond ring and the biggest, happiest smile he'd ever seen. He hugged her and congratulated her, and she dragged him out for lunch to celebrate. He held Lauren while she talked about the wedding plans, and he thought about the many talks he and Lisa had once had about their own special day. First Martha, now Gwen; he tried not to think about sharing anything remotely similar with Jack.

Until the cold, rainy Friday night when he was sitting around his flat, wishing he had someone to curl up with. Jack had been too busy all week to do much besides exchange messages, and Ianto found that he missed the other man. He thought about going out, trying to forget, but instead he texted Jack, wanting to see the man but not knowing how, and had been thrilled when Jack invited him down to for pizza.

They watched the latest episode of _Top Gear_ , talking and laughing. Ianto enjoyed being with Jack, almost too much. He probably should have been down at the pub, where he was finally starting to get to know some of the local regulars. He could play pool and flirt and maybe even go on the pull, only he didn't want that. He wanted to be with Jack.

He found himself stealing glances at the other man, at his strong jawline, gorgeous lips. They sat close together, and Ianto never shied from Jack's touch. He liked it too much, and often thought about more. As the night went on, Jack clearly grew tired, until he fell asleep on Ianto's shoulder. It was all he could do to not put his hand around Jack's shoulder and kiss his forehead. Instead, he helped Jack lay down as gently as he could and tucked a blanket around him. Then he cleaned up, and when Jack hadn't even stirred, he let himself out, once again resisting the urge to kiss him good night. Jack was a friend, nothing more, and Ianto would only be hurting himself if he thought otherwise.

His photography kept him busy and financially stable, and he relished the freedom of his schedule. He had time to exercise, time to keep up his flat, time to visit with his family and hang out at the pub, and even time to work on the project he'd been contemplating for years, a collection of his photographs, all taken in Wales. He hoped to sell some prints, and maybe even have enough for a book someday; he also hoped it might take his mind off other things.

Yet Ianto found it was spending time with Jack that he thought about more than anything else. He looked forward to their morning coffee and was constantly trying to think of child friendly things they could do together, from dinner to the park to the zoo. He enjoyed every minute of the time he spent with Jack and Lauren, no matter what they were doing.

As he often did, Ianto had dinner with his sister and her family on Sunday, a few days after Jack had fallen asleep on his shoulder. When she asked him what he had been up to, and if he had seen so-and-so lately, he found himself reluctant to confess how much time he was spending with Jack. She kept prodding him, though, so he told her a little bit about Jack and Lauren and how he'd helped them out a few times. She assumed his interest had more to do with Lauren, and that Ianto needed to get married, move out to the suburbs, and start his own family. Ianto didn't disagree, although he politely and repeatedly turned down her offers to set him up with one of her girlfriends, just as he had for the last several months.

He tried not to think of the reasons why as he made his way to the lift, a large container of leftover Welsh cakes in hand. It had been almost eight months now since Lisa had left, and he felt well and truly over her. He did not miss her, but he missed having a serious relationship, missed thinking about marriage and kids. Yet when his friends or family suggested dating again, all Ianto could think about were the nights he had dinner with Jack, or days spent at the park with him and Lauren.

With a sigh, he trudged down the corridor toward his flat, still refusing to name the problem. His mobile buzzed at him just as he entered his flat, and his sour mood turned around almost immediately as he read it.

 _Forgot you were having dinner with your family today. I have a lot of leftover spaghetti from dinner if you'd care for a noodle nightcap?_

Ianto grinned to himself as he tossed off his coat and replied. He headed toward the bathroom and cleaned up, then grabbed the leftover Welsh cakes and a few beers (really, they needed a red wine for pasta, but that would seem slightly forward, wouldn't it?) and walked downstairs. Jack opened the door almost immediately, as if he had been waiting.

"That was fast!" he exclaimed, a broad grin on his face. He looked like he wanted to grab Ianto in a hug, but let his arms drop at the last minute.

Ianto grinned back, his heart warmed by the sight of Jack, and of Jack being so glad to see him as well. "Still have those leftovers?"

"Yep," said Jack, motioning him inside. "Hungry?"

"Not really," Ianto laughed. "But I'm much too curious to try something you made yourself to resist."

"I'll have you know I am a fairly decent cook," Jack replied. Ianto rolled his eyes.

"Which is why you eat so much take-away, I'm sure."

Jack growled lightly and bumped him in the shoulder. Ianto returned the push, then held out the beers and the container of Welsh cakes.

"I brought my own leftovers," he announced. "Or, rather, my sister's. They're quite good, it was our mum's recipe. Have you had Welsh cakes before?"

Now it was Jack's turn to roll his eyes as he bustled into the kitchen. "I've lived here before, Ianto. Of course I have."

"Right," Ianto murmured, stopping in surprise as he saw the small table for two set with place mats, pasta bowls, and wine glasses. "Er, what's this?" he asked, his heart speeding up as he gestured at the table. There were even candles.

Jack glanced at the table then back at Ianto, the expression on his face a mixture of wary, worried, and excited. "I have a confession. Ellen brought a large container of homemade pasta sauce when they were here. I bought the bread and salad to make it more my own, only I forgot you were at your sister's."

"And the candles and wine?" asked Ianto, clearing his throat when his voice cracked. Jack shrugged as he moved about the kitchen, reheating the pasta and sauce. He took the salad from the icebox and some bread from the oven, setting them on the table, before opening a bottle of chianti that was sitting on the counter.

"Why not? It's not like I can take Lauren out to a nice Italian restaurant," he replied. "So I brought it to us." He effortlessly opened the wine and poured them both a generous glass.

Ianto stared at him, unsure whether the 'us' in Jack's sentence was referring to Jack and Lauren, or Jack and Ianto. Frankly, he didn't really care. It was amazing. The food smelled fantastic, and the chianti was perfect. As he sat down and let Jack serve him, insisting on a small portion since he'd already had roast and potatoes at his sister's house, he smiled, a sense of happiness and contentment blossoming in his chest that he could no longer ignore.

It was Jack. Jack was why he didn't want to date, why he ignored his sister's attempts to set him up. Jack was the reason he looked forward to having coffee in the morning now, the person he associated with Indian food every time he smelled it, the man he was now having a quiet, romantic dinner with and feeling perfectly, utterly content. Jack.

Glancing at the man across from him, Ianto wondered if Jack was feeling the same things, or if it was all more innocent than it seemed. He certainly couldn't imagine having a candlelight dinner and red wine with any of his other male friends, but then, Jack had been different from the start. He was charming and handsome, and had a daughter whom Ianto adored, but maybe Jack just liked Ianto's company, his friendship, his help with the baby—

He shook his head. He'd never find out if he didn't ask, would he? It was past time it came up, he knew. They spent too much time together to not make things clear between them, to either define a friendship or explore a deeper relationship. Ianto did not talk much at dinner, letting Jack ramble about his day as Ianto tried to gather his thoughts and decide on how best to approach Jack about his feelings.

And then he thought no, he didn't want to lose Jack's friendship if he so much as hinted at something that Jack wasn't interested in. But what if Jack returned that interest, what would they be missing if neither one of them said something? He leaned on his elbow and watched Jack clear the dishes, the simple domesticity of it warming his heart. It felt right to be having dinner together like this—normal and comfortable and good. Ianto wanted to do it again. Would Jack have planned something like this if he didn't feel the same?

He vaguely heard Jack calling his name. "Sorry, what was that?" he asked, hoping he wasn't flushing. Jack grinned and held up the bottle of wine.

"I asked if you wanted to put on a movie and finish it?"

"Oh, er," Ianto stuttered over his words, caught completely unaware by the request. "I'll have a bit more, but it's late to be getting on with a film, don't you think?"

Jack glanced at his watch. "I suppose. Then come sit in the living room. I've been talking the entire time, and you haven't told me anything about your visit to your sister's." He went over to the sofa and sat down, motioning Ianto next to him. Ianto took a long sip of wine and followed, knowing he was going to screw this up somehow and say the wrong thing, but also knowing he had to try. He had to know.

"I see her every other week, Jack," he said. "It was the same as usual. We talk about work, about the kids, and then she asks me if I'm seeing anyone and if I'd like to meet one of her girlfriends because I should really get out and start dating again, blah blah blah." He knocked back the rest of the wine, surprised at the vehemence in his voice; he was sick of Rhiannon bothering him about his personal life, though. Jack looked a little wide-eyed.

"She wants to set you up?" he asked, his voice soft and unsure. Ianto waved off the concern.

"She's been trying for months, it's not going to happen."

"Oh," said Jack. "Well, why not?"

"Because I don't want to," he replied mulishly. His nerves were getting the best of him now that the subject had come up, and he took a deep breath to calm himself, wishing he had another glass of wine, or perhaps a bottle of scotch in front of him. "I'm not interested."

"Not interested in dating, or not interested in dating someone she sets you up with?" Jack asked. If he sounded worried or upset, Ianto was certain he was imagining it. "Because she's right, you know. You should get out there again, meet someone. A baby girl does not constitute a real date by anyone's standards."

"She's a lot nicer than some women I've dated," Ianto grumbled. "Prettier, too, and much less expensive." They laughed together, but then Jack kept pressing it. Why was he pushing?

"So what did you tell her?" asked Jack

"That I don't want to date right now," Ianto replied.

"But why?" Jack asked. "You're smart, funny, successful, and gorgeous. You should be with someone you enjoy spending time with, someone who wants to be with you." He stopped and waited for Ianto's reply.

 _I think I am,_ Ianto wanted to say, but held back as he stood and started to pace. This was not going how he imagined it at all. He was too flustered to get a good read on Jack: was he really that clueless, or was he playing hard to get? Or was he aware of Ianto's feelings and simply not interested in return, and trying to encourage him to let Rhiannon set him up?

Ianto ran a hand through his hair, the other splaying across his hip. He walked across the room, stopping abruptly when he noticed a picture on the mantle above the fireplace that hadn't been there last time he had visited. It was him, Jack, and Lauren at the park, waving happily at the camera. Jack had snapped the picture on his phone and framed it, putting it on his mantle.

They looked like a couple. A family, even.

Ianto contemplated the idea of freaking out and leaving the flat, but as he stared at the photograph, he felt a sense of calm come over him instead. The moment Jack had captured was perfect in every way, and Ianto wanted more of those moments with both Jack and Lauren. Settling his mind, he turned around, his path clear. He had to take the chance. Jack stood and joined him, glancing curiously at the photograph Ianto had been staring at.

"Are you all right?" he asked, sounding genuinely worried. "You seem upset."

Ianto took a deep breath. "Jack, what's the point of dating?"

"What?" Jack asked, obviously confused.

"Why do people start dating each other?" he asked again, hoping Jack would see what he was talking about.

"Well, because they enjoy being together, I suppose. They want to get to know one another better, do things together, have fun."

Ianto nodded. "And what do they do?"

"They go out—have dinner, see a show, go to a club—or stay in, cook, watch a movie. They talk and laugh and enjoy spending time with each other. Why are you asking?"

Ianto stared at the floor, willing the words to move past his mouth. "That sounds like us, Jack," he said quietly before glancing up and capturing Jack's eyes with his own. "That _is_ us."

For a brief moment, Jack looked like a deer caught in the headlights of an oncoming car. Then he tucked his hands into his pockets and moved closer, a small smile playing at his lips. "Are you asking me on a date?" he asked playfully, and Ianto forced back his instinctive reaction to parry the banter with an equally lighthearted response.

"Interested?" he asked, feeling more vulnerable than he ever had. Jack was closer now and Ianto's eyes were drawn to the man's lips—particularly when Jack licked them and cleared his throat.

"Ianto, I think—" he started, then shook his head as he surged forward, taking Ianto's face in his hands as their mouths came together, lips pressing hard against one another and tongues almost immediately tangling in a desperate desire to explore and touch and taste. Ianto's arms wrapped around Jack's waist, pulling them flush together. They both moaned as their hips pressed against one another, until Jack pulled his head back, one hand brushing Ianto's cheek.

"Thank you for saying something," he whispered. "I wanted to ask so badly, but I thought for sure you wouldn't feel the same way." He kissed Ianto again and then began peppering his face and his neck and his ears as well.

"I thought the same thing," Ianto replied, breath hitching as Jack sucked his earlobe between his teeth and nipped gently along the edges. "But tonight…all this…it was perfect. I want to do it again, Jack. With you."

"Do what?" Jack whispered seductively in Ianto's ear, and this time Ianto actually shuddered, particularly when Jack's hands ran slowly over his arse.

"This," Ianto replied, and kissed him fiercely, determined to drive the very breath from Jack's body. "And this." He nibbled at Jack's ear, trailing soft nips down Jack's neck to his collarbone. "All of this—dinner and wine and movies and coffee. I want this."

"Us," Jack murmured.

"Us," Ianto replied, a warm glow spreading through him. Jack must have felt it too, because he stepped back and took Ianto's hand, his breathing quick, his eyes dark and filled with passion.

"Will you stay here tonight?" Jack asked. "With me?"

Ianto almost groaned as he thought about what it would be like to keep kissing Jack like this: to kiss and touch and explore, to fall asleep and wake up next to one another. He wanted it more than anything, had wanted it almost since they'd met but had tried to deny it. People didn't usually feel that way about their new male friends, after all.

But this was Jack, and Jack felt the same way. Ianto wanted Jack, and Jack wanted Ianto. It was as simple as that.

He answered Jack with another long, fiery kiss that really never ended. They started tugging at clothes, only breaking for air in order to pull off shirts and unbutton trousers as they stumbled toward the bedroom. They fell to the bed in a tangle of arms and legs, the light from the living room barely illuminating their almost frantic desire.

They both came embarrassingly quickly, and they laughed about it as fingers continued to trail lightly over skin still sensitive and tingling. Words were not needed; instead, they expressed so much more with their bodies that Ianto couldn't believe it was really happening.

He was with Jack Harkness…and he wouldn't change it for the world.


	7. Chapter Seven

Seven

Jack woke to a sensation he hadn't felt for months: a warm body pressed against his back, arm resting lighting on his hip. He sighed with contentment and pulled the arm up to his chest and held it close, like a blanket. The owner stirred and pressed a kiss to his neck that made Jack shudder.

"Good morning," murmured a deep voice behind him. Jack turned to face Ianto, pulling him closer so that they were chest to chest. He kissed him on the lips, intending it to be quick and chaste, but Ianto's arm snuck out and grabbed the back of his head, holding Jack close as he deepened the kiss.

"Wow," Jack said when they were finished. "Good morning to you too."

Ianto grinned, running his fingers through Jack's hair before stopping and pulling back with a sheepish look. "Not sure what happens now," he admitted.

"More of that?" Jack suggested. "And perhaps some of this?" He rolled his hips, pressing his morning erection against the other man, who groaned and moved closer.

"I like the thought of that," Ianto murmured against his lips. "Only it's Monday and there's work and –"

There was a loud squeal from the baby monitor Jack keep next to his bed. He flopped over onto his back with a frustrated groan.

"And Lauren's awake."

Ianto grinned as he sat up. "At least she sounds happy. Want me to get her up while you shower for work?"

Jack sat up as well and pulled him into an embrace. "Not really," he said into Ianto's shoulder. He began kissing his way up Ianto's neck to his ear. "I want you to join me."

"Oh," said Ianto, eyes wide. "Um, that sounds—"

"Perfect?" Jack suggested. "Wonderful? Amazing?"

"All of those," Ianto replied. "But now's probably not the time."

As if she agreed, Lauren let out a particularly loud squeal, and Jack sighed.

"You're probably right. The longer she's awake, the fussier she gets. I'll go get her."

"It's fine, Jack," Ianto replied, stopping him. "I'll get her and you get ready. My schedule isn't as strict as yours, after all."

Jack kissed him hard, and Ianto kissed him back just as passionately. "You're amazing, you know."

"You're not so bad yourself," Ianto murmured against Jack's lips. He took a deep breath. "Look, Jack, about last night—"

Jack put a finger to Ianto's lips. "Please don't say it was a mistake. You can't possibly think that. I've wanted you for so long, almost since the day we met."

The look of joy and relief on Ianto's face transformed him. "You hid it well," he said, laughing. "I really wasn't sure, otherwise I might have said something sooner."

"I didn't think you were interested in relationships after your breakup," Jack confessed. "Especially with a man."

"I wasn't, until I met you," Ianto said, running a hand along Jack's shoulder. "And I didn't think you wanted to date, now that you had Lauren."

"I didn't, until I met you," Jack parroted. They laughed and kissed again, but Lauren interrupted again, this time with a much more angry scream.

"Right, time to let her out," Ianto laughed. He untangled himself from Jack and stood up. "I'll release the sprog and maybe find something for us to eat, if that's all right?"

"Brilliant," said Jack, reluctantly climbing from the bed. He came around and stood before Ianto, reaching for his hand. "Are we okay, though? No awkward feelings, no regrets?"

"Not one," Ianto replied, squeezing Jack's hand in reassurance before pulling on his jeans and then his jumper. "It was amazing, Jack. Thank you."

Jack laughed. "No, thank you. If you hadn't said something, we'd be meeting for coffee this morning instead of waking up together."

Ianto stepped closer and kissed him once more. "I like this much better. Now, if we need to talk it out like real men—" they both laughed this time—"then we should do it tonight. I need to leave the room before I change my mind about joining you in the shower!"

"Offer's always there!" Jack called as he entered the bathroom. Once again he felt like the proverbial teenager, giddy with joy after spending the night with Ianto. It had been amazing, and Jack knew without a doubt that he wanted to do it again, all of it. From enjoying a romantic dinner together, to exploring one another, to waking up in each other's arms. He'd never imagined it would actually happen, and it was everything he could have hoped for.

A small part of him was terrified Ianto would change his mind, however. Jack was a single parent now, and in his mind that meant baggage a lot of partners weren't ready or willing to take on. He told himself that Ianto had got along with Lauren from the start, warming up to her and even offering to watch her while Jack was at work. Still, their casual friendship hadn't been interrupted and held back by Jack's status as a parent, and that was sure to happen now if they started dating. Ianto was young, he'd probably want to have dinner at nice restaurants, go to clubs and concerts instead of the park, and Jack couldn't always do that. And if he did, he'd have to plan ahead and find a sitter to stay with Lauren, which would cost money, not to mention it wouldn't be very spontaneous.

Stepping into the shower, Jack was not surprised to find his morning erection flagging as all his doubts and fears came crashing down. He didn't want to hold Ianto back from a normal life, tie him down to a child when he still had years ahead of him. And Jack wasn't sure if he could do that to Lauren, either. She had lost her mother and father and needed him more than anyone in the world. How could he split his attention between her and Ianto, when it wouldn't be fair to either of them?

Showering quickly, he dressed in a dark suit and tie and hurried out to the kitchen, where he found Ianto talking to Lauren as he cooked eggs on the stove. Lauren was cheerfully eating some mashed banana in her highchair, and the scent of coffee filled the air. It was the perfect picture of domestic bliss, and Jack felt his heart race in panic. He wanted this, more than anything and so much that it hurt to think about not having it, but it was it right for any of them?

He knew he was staring when Ianto handed him a cup of coffee and frowned. "Are you all right?" he asked, then stepped back, his eyes wary. "You've changed your mind, haven't you? About us?"

Jack opened his mouth, then shut it, then opened it again, but apparently not saying anything answered for him. Ianto nodded, his eyes suddenly sad.

"I see," he murmured. He went back to the eggs and slid them off the pan onto a plate, then turned back to Jack with a sigh.

"I should go," he said. "But I made enough for Lauren to try some, if you wanted."

He moved past Jack, who still couldn't think of anything to say other than, "Don't go!"

Ianto continued to the door, where he pulled on his shoes before answering. "It's fine, Jack. I get it, I do. The morning after glow's worn off, now you're seeing things differently. It happens."

"That's not what happened," Jack said, but Ianto shook his head.

"It's clear from the look on your face that's exactly what's happened," he pointed out.

"Not how you think," Jack insisted. "Yes, I thought about things in the shower, but I…I still had an amazing time last night."

"But that's all it is now," Ianto said. "One night."

"Ianto, I—" Jack was interrupted by a knock at the door. "Shit, it's Gwen," he said, hurrying over as Ianto stepped to the side, looking mortified at being caught. He stopped before opening the door. "Look, I want to talk, but Gwen's here for Lauren and I have to go to work and—"

"I can hear you, Jack!" laughed Gwen on the other side of the door. "Who're you talking to?"

Jack swore again. Ianto still looked upset, so Jack acted impulsively and kissed him, hard and fast against the wall. Ianto returned the kiss, and Jack wondered how he could even consider giving this up, this amazing man and the unbelievable feeling of kissing him.

"It's not what you think," Jack murmured. "I want to be sure."

"Of what?" Ianto asked.

"Jack!" Gwen sing-songed from the hallway. "I know what you're doing, so stop snogging your date and get to work."

Ianto reached across him and opened the door. Gwen stepped inside, still laughing, but stopped in her steps when she saw Ianto standing there, with rumpled clothes and messy hair and kiss-swollen lips. Her eyes went hugely wide, and she looked like she was about to squeal when Ianto gave her a curt nod.

"Good morning, Gwen," he said.

"Good morning, Ianto," she replied. "I'm sorry, I didn't know—"

"Doesn't matter," he said with a shrug. Jack hated seeing the defeated look in his eyes. "I was on my way out. There's coffee in the pot. See you later." He met Jack's eyes briefly and left without another word. Jack stared after him, his heart hammering in his chest.

"Go after him," Gwen hissed, pushing him out the door. "I'll stay here, you GO!"

Jack hurried down the corridor after Ianto, reaching for his hand as Ianto waited for the lift. But Ianto pulled it away and hit the button several times.

"Please don't make this harder," he murmured, and Jack cursed himself for being a such an insensitive lout.

"I'm not trying to make it harder," he said. The lift arrived and Jack followed Ianto right into it, ignoring the raised eyebrow. "I'm trying to make it better. I don't want to leave things like this."

"Like what?" Ianto asked wearily.

"With you upset and angry at me," Jack replied. "I don't want to hurt you."

"Then maybe you should stop following me," Ianto suggested as he stepped onto his floor. Jack felt like he'd been kicked in the stomach, but followed him anyway.

"No, I need to explain, please." Ianto stood at his doorway, met Jack's eyes, and waited him out. Finally, he sighed and jerked his head toward the door. Jack followed him inside.

"Explain what?" Ianto said as he shut the door behind them and crossed his arms over his chest. "That you had a great time, but that's all? That all the other things we said and did don't mean anything anymore? I would have thought better of you, Jack. I thought we were friends!"

The past tense hurt, and it was all Jack could do to stop himself from grabbing Ianto's arms and pulling him close. "We _are_ friends, Ianto. I don't want to stop being friends because of what happened last night."

"But you don't want more," Ianto pointed out.

"I do, more than anything, and that's the problem!" Jack exclaimed. Ianto looked confused. "Ianto, I'm a single parent now. We woke up this morning and were having the most perfect lie-in, and then the baby cried. And that will happen every time we're together, no matter what we're doing. I…I want you, Ianto, so much that it hurts, but I feel like I'm already taken. You could do so much better than someone who's raising a baby girl and all the sacrifices that entails."

Ianto stared at him for so long Jack wondered how badly he'd stuffed it, and if Ianto was going to throw him out. Finally, he glanced down, toed the ground, then met Jack's eyes once more.

"You're an idiot," he said.

"Beg your pardon?" Jack asked, too shocked to be angry at the insult.

"You're quite possibly the biggest idiot I've ever met," Ianto continued conversationally. "Because if that's what's bothering you, you have nothing to be worried about at all. Really."

"Ianto, you're young!" Jack exclaimed. "And I'm not. You're not tied down and I am! You should be looking for someone like you, someone who's not drowning in blocks and mashed bananas, who can offer you more than I ever could, who—"

Ianto stopped him with a kiss, filled with so much passion that Jack almost moaned out loud. How had he gone without this for so long, and how could he possibly think he could be friends with Ianto without it?

" _You_ are what I want, Jack," Ianto said softly against his lips when they parted. "You and, if she'll have me, Lauren as well. I know what your life is like, Jack. I've been a part of it for a while now. And I still want you," he said, stopping Jack when he opened his mouth to protest.

"I can't promise you dates and concerts and romantic walks on the beach," Jack said. "I can only offer early mornings, dirty nappies, and a flat full of toys."

"And yourself," Ianto said, wrapping his hands around Jack's waist. "Your charm, your humor, your loyalty, your lips," he added, punctuating it with a short kiss.

"I don't know if that's enough," Jack whispered. Ianto grinned.

"Well, then, there's also your adorable daughter, with those beautiful blue eyes and cute as a button nose and that giggle—"

"You're joking," Jack said, thoroughly confused. Lauren was all of those things, but also a lot of responsibility. Ianto shook his head.

"You're what I want," he replied. "But she's a happy bonus."

"She's a lot of hard work," Jack sighed.

"So I've noticed," said Ianto. "And I haven't run yet."

"But what if you change your mind?" Jack asked, hating that he was revealing his greatest fear.

"I won't," Ianto replied firmly. "Unless you go all noble and sacrificial on me again."

"Again?" Jack asked.

"You tried to deny yourself something I think you really want," Ianto pointed out. "And I don't mean me, although I hope so. I mean companionship. You don't have to give up your whole life for Lauren. You don't have to raise her alone." He pulled Jack into an embrace. "No one should be alone."

"I don't want to push you away," Jack murmured into his shoulder.

"Then don't."

"But how do I know if this is the right thing?" he asked. "For Lauren?"

Ianto bit his lip. "Is it the right thing for you?" he asked, his eyes very serious.

"More than anything," Jack whispered, and Ianto nodded.

"Then it will be good for her too, because it's good for you. You deserve happiness too, Jack."

"As long as it's with you," Jack said, kissing him again.

"I'd really like that." Ianto stepped back and ran a hand through his hair. "God, you scared me down there. I thought for sure you never wanted to see me again!"

"I want to see you all the time," Jack replied. "So much that it almost scares me. Last night felt more right than anything else in my life."

Ianto smiled. "Me too. I'm glad you didn't actually change your mind."

Jack sighed. "I still feel that it would be better for you, and for Lauren. But I don't want to end this before it's even started."

"Then don't," Ianto said. "Look, maybe we can talk some more tonight? After Lauren goes to sleep?"

"I'll call as soon as I'm home from work. You can come down for dinner," Jack said.

"All right," Ianto replied. "I'll see what I can come up with after that amazing dinner yesterday."

Jack shook his head. "Don't go through the trouble. I can pick something up." He held up a hand when Ianto protested. "I have an idea, so bring some wine. A nice white. We can celebrate."

"And what exactly are we celebrating?" asked Ianto with a sly smile. Jack leaned forward and kissed him once more.

"Us," he murmured, then reluctantly stepped away. "I'll see you tonight."

He left before he was tempted to stay longer. He needed to get back downstairs and get to work. Gwen would probably have a dozen questions but he couldn't talk to her, not now. He wanted to enjoy his newfound happiness privately first, and then celebrate it that night with Ianto.


	8. Chapter Eight

Eight

Ianto stood in his small kitchen, a cup of coffee in hand as he stared out the window. His life had changed completely in the space of twenty-four hours, and while he had no regrets and couldn't be happier, he was also still slightly stunned that it had happened at all. It was as if the previous night had been a dream, and now that he was awake, he was trying to figure out what was real and what was imagined.

Yet it had definitely happened; his body felt it, and he probably had the marks to prove it. He had taken the risk and shared his feelings with Jack, and they had been returned. Maybe he shouldn't have been surprised, but he was. It seemed too much to hope for, that Jack was interested in him after they'd been no more than casual friends for weeks and weeks. And it wasn't that he was putting himself down, although he certainly had those doubts as well; it was rather that he hadn't sensed any interest from Jack, and knew how dedicated he was to his surrogate daughter now.

Perhaps he'd missed it, then, since Jack had claimed to want more for a long time. Apparently he'd done a good job of hiding it himself, as well. He was so grateful, though, that Jack had made such a special dinner, because he'd finally been moved to open up and say something.

It had been an amazing night, from that first kiss to their quick fumble in the bedroom, to the longer, more leisurely exploration they'd enjoyed after. It occurred to Ianto that he had never once felt nervous or uncomfortable, and often first times with someone new were awkward. But with Jack, he had felt nothing but comfortable, and right, and a sense of completeness that he recognized as dangerous: he was falling for Jack, just as he had for Lisa, and he was falling fast.

The thought made him abruptly concerned, that he might lose himself too quickly in a relationship with Jack. And that Jack, with his own doubts and fears, might end it too soon, leaving Ianto broken and alone. Jack's trepidation that morning made much more sense. Ianto felt the hint of panic in his own thoughts, that maybe it was a mistake, they were moving too fast, they—

A knock on the door brought him out of it, and he frowned, hurrying over to see who could possibly be coming to see him so early.

It was Gwen, holding Lauren and bouncing impatiently outside his door. Ianto grimaced; she had been witness to his abrupt exit, and he was embarrassed by it. Maybe he should pretend he wasn't home, tell her he'd been out running when he saw her later. He didn't want to talk to her about it, and yet…maybe that was exactly what he needed.

"Ianto, hi," she said when he opened the door. "I'm sorry to bother you, but…" She stumbled over her words. Ianto had grown to know her better over the weeks since they'd first met. She was someone who wore her heart on her sleeve so it was fairly obvious she wanted to ask him about that morning, about him and Jack, but was exercising what he sensed was a rare restraint in not blurting it out.

He could have easily rescued her, but was both amused and distracted by watching her flounder. "Hi Gwen," he offered. "How are you?"

The simple, friendly greeting completely threw her off, and he hid a smile. "Oh, I'm fine, but, well…how are you?" she asked. Her face took on that look of compassionate concern she did so well. Ianto imagined she had been a good copper when it came to dealing with the public and wondered why she had left. Sometimes she didn't seem the type to stay home with Lauren all day, though she certainly did a good job with the young girl.

Shaking his head of wandering thoughts, Ianto smiled. "I'm fine. What brings you up here?"

Again, she struggled with what to say, how to bring up what she wanted to know. She shifted Lauren from one side to the other and smiled the gap-toothed smile Ianto was so familiar with. "Oh, nothing, really. I don't want to pry, but you were downstairs awfully early this morning and—"

"And you're curious?" Ianto asked, deciding to rescue her.

She laughed nervously. "Oh, I don't know about curious," she said. "More concerned. You left in such a hurry, and Jack seemed upset when he followed you, only then he left for work so fast I didn't have a chance to ask him if everything was all right!"

Gwen seemed genuinely concerned, although Ianto was sure she was equally as curious. He motioned her inside, and to his delight, Lauren reached out for him. Gwen laughed and handed her over, and Ianto felt a sense of calm settle over him. It probably wasn't normal, that holding a squirming child in his arms would inspire such a feeling, but it did. Ianto adored Lauren. He'd wanted to spend his life with Lisa and start a family, and being with Lauren helped him remember that.

More importantly, she was a part of Jack, and Ianto liked spending time with Jack. He liked almost about everything about Jack, from his incredibly handsome looks to his sense of commitment, his humor and his sadness, his laugh and his lips and his—

He stopped, sure he was probably blushing, and hurried into the kitchen with Lauren. He took out another mug and offered Gwen some coffee, and they retreated to the living room, where Ianto held onto Lauren as she played with a stuffed bear that lived on his sofa, a gift from his niece and nephew when he moved ("So you have a friend and won't be lonely, Uncle Ianto!") At first he entertained her, until Gwen cleared her throat and set down her mug.

"All right, Ianto," she said. "Time's up. No more stalling. What happened this morning?"

Ianto sighed. "It started last night, actually."

She grinned and almost squealed. "Well, I thought you were down there rather early, but I wasn't going to say anything."

"Right," he observed dryly. "You're dying to ask. I can see it."

"Of course I am!" she exclaimed. "Jack wouldn't say a word on his way out. At least he looked happier, so you must have worked out whatever was wrong when I came in. But if the story starts last night, do tell."

"Gwen, I'm not sure—" he started, and she came to sit next to him on the sofa, laying a hand on his leg. Her voice softened.

"Jack is crazy about you," she said. "You must know that. So if you've finally got together, I couldn't be happier and more supportive. And yes, more curious!" She laughed, but Ianto stared at her, speechless.

"He's…he's…how do you know?" he stuttered, and she patted his knee before moving back to her chair.

"I could see it from the start," she said. "Only he didn't think you were interested. I tried to get him to ask you out, because I could tell you were, but he didn't want to…what did he say…lose your friendship if I was wrong. But I wasn't wrong, was I?" She grinned again, and Ianto shook his head, giving in to her honest enthusiasm.

"You could tell?" Ianto asked, still slightly speechless. He was surprised she had noticed as he thought he'd hidden most of his feelings about Jack fairly well. Maybe she was more perceptive than he thought.

"Of course I could, sweetheart! It was the way you looked at him, the way you talked about him. And you should see the look on Jack's face when he talks about you!" She laughed to herself. "And he certainly talks about you a lot. Only he didn't say a word this morning, so now it's up to you."

"I, er, don't know what to say," Ianto replied, but a smile was creeping onto his face that he couldn't hide. Jack had been interested in him from the start? Had been talking about him, looking at him? The thought made him feel warm inside, which in turn made it somewhat easier to talk to Gwen. "Jack had me down to dinner last night," he started.

"Like a date?" Gwen squealed. "Finally!"

"No," Ianto laughed, thinking about it. "Not a date. We have dinner together a lot. He had cooked a big meal, but forgot I was at my sister's. So he texted me to come down when I got home."

"And that's when he asked you out?" Gwen asked. Again Ianto shook his head.

"Not at all. It was spaghetti and bread and salad and wine…wine! … far more than our usual takeaway. It felt like a date, it really did." She looked positively lovesick over the image, so he quickly continued. "But it wasn't. We were talking about our day when he asked about my sister. I told him about how she wanted to set me up with one of her friends."

"No!" she gasped. Lauren turned to look at her, a tiny frown on her face. Ianto rubbed her back and continued.

"She's been trying for months," he told her. "Jack seemed surprised, and asked why I didn't take her up on it. Which was when I realized why. Because I didn't want to be with someone she picked out for me, I wanted to be with Jack. I saw this picture of us he'd put on the mantel, and thought—that's what I want."

The soppy look came over Gwen's face again. "So you asked him out first? Brilliant!"

"Sort of," he laughed. "I asked him why people dated and what they did, and after he answered, I pointed out that that's what we were doing already. And that's when he kissed me."

"And you kissed him back," she said, leaning forward.

"Of course!" Ianto replied. "And things sort of went from there."

"All night?" she teased, and he raised an eyebrow.

"Not all night, no. But quite late, yes." They laughed together, Lauren watching both of them with a bear paw in her mouth.

"So why were you so upset this morning?" she asked when they had grown serious once more. "Did it not work out?"

"Oh no, it was amazing," he said, smiling to himself. "I was getting something to eat for us when he came out of the shower, and I could tell he'd changed his mind."

"No!" she exclaimed, and Ianto felt the need to defend Jack, especially since he had his own doubts.

"He wasn't sure he should get involved, for Lauren's sake. And he said I should be with someone who wasn't tied down like he is, who could go out and have fun and all that." Ianto shook his head. "I get it, I do, but that's not what I want."

"You want him," she said, and he nodded, a lump in his throat. "Did you convince him of that?"

"I tried," Ianto said. "I think so. We're having dinner tonight, to talk some more."

"Perfect," said Gwen. She joined him on the sofa again. "I'm so happy for you both," she said, hugging him. Lauren burbled happily in the middle of the small group hug. "Jack seems so happy when he talks about you, and so do you. And I don't know why he's so worried about Lauren. She loves you, and you're brilliant with her."

"I'm very fond of her," Ianto murmured, kissing the young girl on the head.

"And Jack too?" Gwen teased, bumping him in the shoulder. He rolled his eyes.

"And Jack too," he replied softly, staring off. She sensed his thoughts immediately.

"What's wrong?" she asked. "Don't tell me you have doubts too?"

He looked down at his hands. "Of course I do. I…" He sighed and went for it. "…I _really_ like him, but what if it doesn't work out? What if he decides he can't be with someone after all, especially someone like me? I don't know if I want to go through that again."

"Don't think about it," she said, shaking her head. "It will work out. You were meant to be together."

"You think so?" Ianto asked skeptically.

"I do," she said, sounding sentimental. "I really do." She clapped her hands, startling both Ianto and the baby. "Oh, maybe sometime we can double date!"

Ianto laughed nervously. "I'm not sure Lauren's going to be up for something like that," he said. Gwen waved him away.

"That's what sitters are for," she said. "There's a lovely girl on the third floor named Rose who would be wonderful. She's taking classes and living with her mum, I'm sure she'd be happy to watch Lauren some night so you guys could be a proper couple."

Ianto nodded slowly. He wasn't sure if Jack would be up for it, but it certainly sounded like a good idea. He was perfectly happy staying in or taking Lauren, but the thought of doing something alone with Jack, something more than meeting for coffee in the meeting, sounded immensely appealing now that it had entered his mind. Like a proper couple. "Thanks, Gwen. I'll keep her in mind."

"Good," said Gwen, standing up. "Now, we're going for a walk, would you like to join us?"

Ianto handed over Lauren, who refused to let go of the bear. He let her keep it, knowing he could get it back later that night. "No, I'm going to have a run, clear my mind some, then get started on some work."

"Okay, how about lunch?" she asked. "I want more details!"

"A gentleman never kisses and tells, you know," he told her as they walked toward the door.

"But maybe you'll tell anyway?" she suggested coyly. He laughed.

"What kind of gentleman would I be then?" he asked.

"The kind who wants everyone to know how happy he is," she said. "You are happy, aren't you?"

He nodded. "More than I thought I'd ever be. Thanks, Gwen."

To his surprise, she stood on tiptoes to kiss his cheek. "I'm so happy for you," she murmured. "Come down for lunch, okay? I'll see you later!"

He closed the door behind her and leaned against it, feeling exhausted. It had been a late night with Jack, but talking with Gwen had taken more out of him than anything. And yet he felt good for sharing it. She had been reassuring, that he and Jack were doing the right thing. And she had been so kind and open about it. Maybe he would go down for lunch, although he wasn't sure how much Jack would appreciate him sharing the details of their night together. Still, there were other things to talk about, and Ianto looked forward to it as he changed into his running clothes to start his day.

* * *

He saw Gwen for lunch, but she did most of the talking in spite of a constant barrage of questions about him and Jack. It was almost as overwhelming as their conversation over coffee, and he hoped it wouldn't always be like that. Still, it took his mind off dinner with Jack later, which he was growing increasingly nervous about.

What if Jack changed his mind again and decided it was a bad idea to become involved? Ianto knew he would be disappointed and hurt, but even more than that, he hated the idea of Jack being alone because he was raising a daughter and didn't want to tie anyone down to his new life. It was ridiculous, and Ianto knew he needed to convince Jack that he was ready for that sort of commitment before Jack decided it for them.

He worked on various projects all afternoon, although he was so distracted he stopped frequently to regain his focus. Eventually he decided he couldn't get anything done that he wouldn't have to redo the next day, so he grabbed his coat and headed outside. He decided to walk down to the local market and pick up a bottle of wine and some dessert. He thought about getting Jack flowers and decided against it as too much, too soon.

Walking cleared his head, although it also gave him the chance to think about many other things. What would his sister say? His friends? Jack's friends, or his adopted in-laws? Eventually word would probably get back to Lisa in London, what would she think? He didn't particularly care about anyone's opinion other than Jack's, but at the same time he didn't want to deal with hundreds of questions, or worse, judgements.

He wondered what being with Jack as a couple would be like. He imagined that a lot of things wouldn't actually change, given how much time they already spent together. They would probably still meet for coffee and have dinner and take Lauren to the park. But the thought of being able to hold hands, to kiss, to spend the night, was one Ianto found himself looking forward to more than anything. It was how he knew this was right.

Jack texted him on the way back. Ianto realized it was well past dinner, and he'd been out walking for quite a while. He hurried back to his flat and took a quick shower before going downstairs to meet Jack. Grabbing the chilled wine and cake he'd picked up, he hurried to the door, debating whether to pack a toothbrush but deciding it would seem presumptuous. There was still a part of him that was worried Jack would end things before they even started, and Ianto didn't think he could bear the embarrassment on top of the disappointment.

He needn't have worried. When Jack opened the door, he pulled Ianto inside and crushed his lips to Ianto's, desperation and desire in his eyes. With his hands full, Ianto had no way to embrace him, but returned the kiss enthusiastically.

"Wow," he said when they pulled apart. "What was that for?"

"I've been wanting to do that all day," said Jack. He looked nervous. "I hope that's okay," he added.

"I hope there's more where that came from," Ianto laughed. He held out the wine and dessert.

"There's much more," said Jack. "And it will go perfectly with these. Thanks for bringing chocolate cake, it's my favorite."

"Thank you for picking up dinner," said Ianto. "What are we having?"

Jack grinned as they walked into the kitchen. Lauren was in her chair pushing around peas and gnawing a piece of bread. He set the dessert on the counter and started to open the wine. "The first thing we ever had together," he said. "It's in the oven staying warm if you want to pull it out."

"Coffee and banana bread?" asked Ianto, taking out two plates. "Ah, no. Indian. Of course."

"Of course," echoed Jack. "That was our first dinner together when you think about it."

"Definitely not a date," Ianto replied, smiling to himself as he remembered.

"No, but I was already thinking about it," Jack confessed. He motioned to a chair and Ianto sat down while Jack poured them each a glass of Riesling.

"Really?" asked Ianto, hiding a smile. "That soon?"

"Absolutely," said Jack. "I thought you were gorgeous and amazing."

Ianto hummed under his breath, surprised even though Gwen had told him something similar. Jack sat down across from him, which was when Lauren decided to fuss for more food. He rolled his eyes, got up to get her some applesauce, then sat down again to feed her. He motioned at Ianto to start.

"Eat, before it gets cold," he said. "I'm used to eating second."

Ianto nodded and dug in. There was something incredibly satisfying about sharing the same meal with Jack that they had first shared, only in a much different way this time. He smiled to himself.

"So how about you?" asked Jack. His voice had a teasing lilt to it, but Ianto could also hear the undercurrent of hesitation. Jack put on a big, often brash, confident front, but deep down he was the same as anyone. Insecure, with a larger burden than many now.

"What about me?" Ianto asked before taking a sip of wine.

"When did you—" He stopped himself and started over. "Gwen kept telling me to ask you out, you know. But I didn't think you'd be interested. I didn't get any hints at all."

"I guess we're both good at hiding it," Ianto replied. "Because I started thinking about it when we went out for lunch the first weekend we met and got rained on." He shook his head. "The thoughts I had in the lift!"

Jack grinned. "Oh, really? Do tell."

"No way," Ianto laughed. "But I might be persuaded to show you later."

Jack's eyes widened slightly. "Even better!" he said. They ate silently, until Lauren started fussing. Jack finished his food quickly so he could put her to bed. Ianto insisted on cleaning up, so while Jack took Lauren, Ianto put away the leftover food, loaded the dishwasher, and poured them each another class of wine while he waited for Jack to return.

As soon as Jack came back to the kitchen, he pulled Ianto out of the chair and kissed him soundly. Ianto moaned against him, wrapping his arms around Jack's waist and enjoying the sheer perfection of kissing Jack again. It was Jack who pulled back with a smile.

"Chocolate cake?" he asked. "And maybe we could sit and talk some more?"

Ianto nodded and cut them two large slices of cake. They sat in the living room, side by side on the sofa, enjoying the rich dessert until they both started speaking at the same time, just as they had after their first dinner months ago. Ianto motioned at Jack to go first this time. He set down his wine glass and plate and started after a moment's thought.

"I had a great time last night," he said. "And I'm sorry about this morning, but if I'm honest, I'm still worried about whether this is the right thing to do. I don't want to hurt you."

Ianto took a sip of wine and set down his own plate, trying to ignore the rush of panic in his chest. "Why are you so worried? I told you this morning, I know what I'm doing and what I want, and—"

Jack stopped him with a hand on his knee. "I know. And I believe you, I do, but my life is so different now compared to … well, before…that I can't help it. I have a responsibility to Lauren, and sometimes I don't know what I'm doing or how to balance that with everything else. I don't want you to get hurt because of me messing things up."

Ianto reached over and took his hand. "You deserve to be happy too, you know. You're still new at this, so of course you're trying to figure things out, like dating. But I want to do this, no matter what it takes."

"What about the risk?" Jack asked quietly.

"There's always a risk in these sorts of things, but I'm willing to take it, because this is worth trying for." Ianto took a breath. "I haven't been with anyone since Lisa left, haven't even thought about it, until I met you. I don't want to lose that feeling."

Jack's eyes were bright. "I don't want to lose that either. You're amazing, you know."

"So are you," Ianto replied. "Now stop doubting it."

Jack put an arm around Ianto's shoulder and pulled him close. "So how do you want to do this? It already feels completely different than any other relationship I've had."

Ianto nodded. "It is for me too, so I don't know how to answer that. But maybe it's not as different as you think. We're just two people trying to figure it out."

"Have you dated men before?" Jack asked, and Ianto's head whipped up. In all the time they had spent together over the weeks since they'd met, that was something they'd not talked about. Yes, Jack knew about his relationship with Lisa, as well as a few others, and Ianto knew about Jack's last serious relationship with a man named John, as well a brief marriage to a woman named Lucia. Jack had been fairly open from the beginning in regards to his sexuality and interest in both men and women, but it wasn't something that had ever come up for Ianto. Maybe if it had, they would have shared their feelings weeks ago.

He sat up and finished his wine. "Honestly? Not like this. I fooled around in university, but it was never anything serious."

Jack grinned. "So you're already thinking this might be serious?" he asked. Ianto hoped that was a hint of teasing he heard in Jack's voice, but he wasn't sure.

"I…well, I…" He stuttered to a stop. Jack laughed, and Ianto relaxed, but he still wanted to answer the original question honestly.

"Last night," he started, then paused and forced himself to continue. "Last night was amazing. Some things were new for me, but I wouldn't have done them…wouldn't have enjoyed it all so much…if I didn't think this could be more serious."

Jack was staring at him, and Ianto suddenly felt self-conscious. "Was it obvious?" he asked, then offered a rueful grin. "Because they say practice makes perfect."

Which was apparently the right thing to say at that moment, because Jack practically lunged at him, tumbling them down against the sofa cushions and falling on top of him, kissing him all over, like a horny teenager making out in the basement. Ianto pressed his hips against Jack and held him tight, letting his hands roam down Jack's back, where he slowly pulled the shirt from Jack's trousers and ran his hands up Jack's bare back, delighting in the smooth feeling of muscle and the soft sounds his touch drew from Jack's mouth.

They didn't rush things, not like the previous night, but simply enjoyed lying together and kissing, occasionally breaking to breathe or talk or remove a shirt, until finally Ianto wanted more, _needed_ more, and not in the middle of the living room on the sofa.

"Can we move this elsewhere?" he whispered, taking Jack's earlobe between his teeth, sucking gently, adding a nibble, and blowing across the red mark. "Where we can move without falling on the floor?"

Jack shivered and sat up to gaze down at him. "And lose some more clothes?" he suggested.

"Absolutely," Ianto agreed, growing desperate for relief.

"Will you stay again?" Jack murmured, leaning forward and kissing his way down Ianto's neck. "Please?"

"As long as I'm gone before Gwen arrives," Ianto laughed, then gasped as Jack swirled his tongue around his nipple. "God, can we stop talking already and move?"

Jack laughed and stood up, offering his hand to Ianto. He thought briefly about picking up their plates and glasses, or grabbing his shirt, but Jack pulled him to the bedroom, holding his hand tight, the look on his face so full of desire that any thought of cleaning up was lost in a haze of lust and passion. If their first night together had been amazing, their second was even better, though in a completely different way, and Ianto knew without a doubt that they were doing the right thing, no matter what might happen in the future.

* * *

Author's Note:  
Sorry about the slightly longer wait. Not only was I sick last week, but I'm now catching up with myself and am working on several other things as well. Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Thank you for reading!


	9. Chapter Nine

Nine

Jack watched Ianto sitting with Gwen as they played with Lauren, a happy smile on his face that he suspected Gwen would have called dopey. He couldn't help it, though. He was filled with such contentment at that moment he thought he might burst.

Moving back to Cardiff to be near Grey had been the right decision, though it had taken a while to settle in and get to know people. Even then, most of the friends he'd had in Cardiff when he'd first lived there had moved on, and his social circle had been small. And then Grey and Carys had died, and Jack had taken on the responsibility of raising Lauren. He'd had the support of Carys's parents and a few friends, but it had still been isolating. No more going out after work, hanging out at the pub on weekends, casual dating. And he wouldn't change it, but it had been lonely at times.

Now he had Ianto, and Gwen, and he'd finally met Rhys Williams in more than passing. Gwen had been bothering him to double date with her and Rhys, but Jack wasn't ready. He spent enough time away from Lauren during the day, and to be honest, he was too scared to leave her to go out on his own at night. It didn't feel right. He knew it was irrational, and that a big part of his fear was that Grey and Carys had been killed while out on a date. It didn't make it any easier, though.

Watching Ianto now, he wished he could take the young man out. Dinner, a movie, anything. Ianto deserved better than being stuck in his flat week after week watching a ten-month old baby, with occasional trips to the park or a family-friendly restaurant. With a sigh, Jack wondered yet again when Ianto would tire of it and leave him. Them.

"You've got it bad, mate," said Rhys Williams, misinterpreting Jack's sigh as he came up behind him. He grinned and put a hand on Jack's shoulder. "How about a beer?"

"Sounds good, thanks," said Jack, turning and following Rhys into the kitchen. Since Jack wouldn't go out with Gwen and Rhys, she had invited him and Ianto over for an early dinner instead, promising them some of Rhys's soon-to-be-famous lasagna. They'd brought a bottle of wine and had enjoyed the simple but hearty meal together. Jack liked Rhys. He seemed dependable and down-to-earth, somewhat under Gwen's thumb, but he obviously loved her, and she loved him. Gwen was a bit of a dreamer at times, and Jack imagined Rhys kept her grounded. He realized Ianto did much the same for him, and shook his head at the insight.

"Seriously, how long have you been together? Gwen's been talking about you two for ages, but I didn't think you'd been dating that long."

"We met a few months ago in the building, but didn't start…" Jack hesitated to use the word 'dating' since they hadn't actually been on a date. "…seeing each other until a few weeks ago."

"You look like you've been together much longer," Rhys said. "But then, I haven't met many gay guys, maybe it's different with blokes."

Jack laughed. "One, we're not gay, and two, it's not that different. Just the plumbing," he added with a wink. Rhys winced, then frowned.

"What do you mean, you're not gay? You're dating, aren't you? Two guys, you know… _togethe_ r…" He trailed off, obviously uncomfortable.

Jack shrugged. "I've been with both men and women. Ianto…I think this is his first relationship with a man. I don't like being labeled based on who I'm attracted to. It's the person, not their gender."

"Well, I can't say I understand, but you seem really into each other. Gwen's been wanting you two to hook up for a long time, you know."

Jack took another sip and laughed. "I know, she tried to convince me of it for weeks. I didn't think he was interested."

Rhys snorted. "He's clearly interested. And he's great with the baby. Anyone would think you two had been her parents from the start."

"She's a good kid, she makes it easy," Jack replied, then decided to move the conversation away from him and Ianto. "So has Gwen started pestering you about having kids yet?"

Rhys almost choked on his beer. "Are you mental? All she can talk about are flowers and cakes and table arrangements!"

"I thought the wedding wasn't until November?" Jack asked in surprise. Gwen talked about it a lot when she was at the flat, but to be honest, Jack only half listened most mornings.

"Got to plan ahead, mate," Rhys said. "And if I'd known how much there was to plan…" He trailed off, shaking his head with fond exasperation. "Well, it'll be a good party. I hope you two can make it."

Jack felt an unexpected rush of affection for both Gwen and Rhys, touched at being included. He wondered if they could bring Lauren, if children would even be invited, or if he'd be ready to leave her by then and enjoy a night out with Ianto. Either way, he was looking forward to the big event.

"As long as I can dance with the bride," Jack replied with a grin.

Rhys gave him a funny look. "You know, when she first started watching Lauren, she couldn't stop talking about you." He turned back to the living room and grinned as he moved to join the others. "Let's just say I'm really glad you're into blokes."

Jack laughed with him as he joined Rhys in the living room. Unfortunately, he could tell immediately that Lauren was starting to get tired. It was nearing her bedtime, and they still had to drive home and get her ready for bed, which meant it was probably time to leave before the meltdown began, rather than after.

Ianto was holding her, valiantly trying to keep it together. Jack didn't even have to say anything; they exchanged a look, nodded, and Ianto stood, bouncing her on his hip.

Because she knew Lauren so well, Gwen understood immediately. "Time to go?" she asked, standing with Ianto.

"That's life with a kid," Jack replied lightly. "Early nights and earlier mornings." He took Lauren from Ianto, hoping he could keep her calm. She immediately laid her head on his shoulder, and he smiled as he rubbed her back in soothing circles.

"You're leaving already?" Rhys asked in surprise. "Why can't you stay later, it's not even seven!"

"She's not even one, Rhys. Lauren goes to bed early," Gwen told him. "Even earlier than your mum," she added. He rolled his eyes.

"Oi, you leave my mum out of this," he said, but he was smiling as he bumped her shoulder, and she took his arm and leaned against him. He held out his hand to Ianto.

"It was good to meet you, Ianto," he said. "See who else Gwen spends her days with."

Ianto shook the other man's hand with a smile. "I try not to bother them too much during the week, but I do enjoy visiting." He glanced around. "I'll grab Lauren's things, Jack. She's out like a light already."

Sure enough, Lauren was sleeping peacefully on Jack's shoulder. He was pretty sure Gwen cooed and lowered his voice as he shook hands with Rhys. "Thanks for having us, Rhys. I enjoyed getting to know the man who's stealing Gwen away from us."

"It's not like I'm quitting once I'm married," she laughed. She kissed him on the cheek, and then Lauren, and then Ianto, who was loaded down with bags and toys. "Thank you for coming. I'm so glad we could do this."

"Thank you for having us," Ianto said sincerely. "It was wonderful."

"We should do it again sometime," Gwen said. "Maybe go out, find a club or play some pool."

"Baby," Jack said, wishing they could. Gwen rolled her eyes.

"I told Ianto the girl downstairs is lovely and would be more than willing to watch Lauren for you," she said.

Jack frowned as he thought about it. How could he leave his daughter with a stranger for the night? "Thanks for the offer," he managed, his heart racing. "I'll keep it in mind." He turned to Ianto. "Ready?"

Ianto nodded, and after several more farewells, they left the flat and walked to Jack's SUV. Jack tucked Lauren into her car seat and tossed Ianto the car keys. "You mind driving?" he asked. Ianto nodded and got into the driver's side to start the car. Before pulling away, he took Jack's hand.

"It's okay, you know," he said quietly. "We don't have to go clubbing with them anytime soon."

Jack squeezed his hand and held tight, grateful for his understanding. "Will you stay tonight?" he asked, unsure of whether the other man would be interested. "Or were you planning on going out?"

Ianto gave him a funny look. "Out where?"

"Down to the pub. You haven't been for weeks, not since we…you know…" He shrugged self-consciously. "I don't want you to lose touch with the rest of your life because you're stuck at home with me."

"I'm not stuck at home with you," Ianto replied firmly. "I enjoy being with you, Jack. A lot, so stop doubting it." He smirked. "Or I'll have to punish you."

Jack smiled, though it was half-hearted. "Keep talking like that and I might have to hold you to it."

"You do that," Ianto murmured. If Ianto was serious, Jack was about to discover a new side to the man. Which only made him feel worse, that Ianto was stuck with him.

* * *

"Owen?" Jack asked, coming up behind a familiar head at the bar. "Owen Harper?"

Owen Harper turned around and jumped off his stool. He immediately grasped Jack's hand, but Jack pulled him into a warm embrace. "Jack! How the hell are you?"

"Better now," Jack said with a laugh. "I half thought you were taking the piss about being back in Cardiff!"

"Nope, it's not a bad dream. I'm here to stay," Owen replied with a fake grimace.

"We have a lot to catch up on then," Jack replied. "If what I'm hearing is true."

"What _you're_ hearing?" Owen snorted. "I'm not the one who suddenly has a kid! How much time do you have?"

Jack laughed as they made their way toward a table. "An hour or two should at least get us started. I'll tell you my story if you tell me yours."

They sat down and looked over the lunch menu as they chatted casually about the weather and the many changes Cardiff had seen over the past few years. Jack ordered a burger and a beer, while Owen finished his drink and ordered the same. Jack sat back and grinned.

"All right, since you're newer in town, you get to go first. What are you doing back in Cardiff?"

"Transferred to the A&E of University Hospital," Owen replied, unable to hide the pride in his voice. "I start next week."

"But why Cardiff?" Jack pressed. "Ever since I met you, you couldn't wait to move back to London!"

Jack had met Owen Harper not long after university, when he'd been working for Gallifrey One. The doctor been dating a girl in the publicity department, and after running into one another at several work functions, they'd struck up a friendship outside of work. When the woman, Katie, had died from a brain tumor a few years later, Owen had stayed true to his word and moved back to London to finish his medical training. They'd been engaged, and he hadn't wanted to remain in Cardiff any longer. He and Jack had kept in touch through Jack's own moves, but hadn't seen one another in years.

"And London's been great. But…" Owen sighed, tried to look put upon, but Jack could almost see the grin he was hiding. "All right, fine. I met someone, and she's landed a great job at Cardiff University in the Computer Science department, so here I am—"

"Hang on," Jack said, setting down his beer with a grin. "You're dating a computer programmer?"

"Yes," Owen replied, sounding defensive. "Her name is Tosh and she's…well, she's amazing."

"Did she show you how to turn on your laptop?" Jack teased. "Use your phone? Set your alarm clock?"

Owen rolled his eyes. "I see your bastard ways haven't changed," he muttered.

"You were terrible with technology and you know it," Jack pointed out. "You almost blew up my microwave! So it's only natural I get to have some fun with the idea of you dating a computer programmer."

"Yes, well—I'm much better at that stuff now, thank you very much."

"I bet you are," Jack murmured with a wag of his eyebrows. It was good to be able to ruffle the doctor's feathers again. Owen huffed and took another chug of his beer.

"So yeah, she's starting at the university and I managed to get into University Hospital. It's weird being back, though. A lot of tough memories." He stared off into space, obviously thinking about his time with Katie.

Jack nodded in understanding. "You had some good times here," he said. "Don't forget that. _We_ had some good times here."

"Most of which involved too much alcohol for our own good," Owen replied, raising his glass for a toast. "So cheers. Now, last I heard, you'd escaped to New York, so what the hell are you doing back?"

"Same thing—came back for a job." Jack told him how he'd come back to Cardiff to be near his only remaining family, and how they'd unexpectedly passed away only months later, leaving him with legal custody of their daughter.

"So you're a dad now?" Owen asked. "Seriously?"

Jack laughed somewhat nervously. "Yeah, I'm a dad, I guess. It's been long enough that I should stop thinking of myself as an uncle. Lauren is great, though. She's doing amazing, all things considered, and I couldn't love her more."

"Wow, Jack Harkness settling down," Owen said. "Miracles do happen!"

"Hey, I'm not that bad," Jack protested.

"Maybe not anymore, but back in the day you were." Owen laughed as their food arrived and they tucked in, sharing stories of their years apart in London and New York. Jack learned more about Owen's girlfriend, Toshiko Sato, and hoped he would meet the woman soon. For some reason, he had a feeling Ianto would get along great with her, seeing as he reigned in Jack's wild side much as Tosh seemed to have done for Owen.

"So are you seeing anyone?" Owen finally asked, sounding unsure. "I imagine it's hard with a kid now, being a single parent and all that."

Jack nodded in agreement. "Yeah, and I wasn't planning on dating for a while, but I met someone in my building a few months ago."

"Good for you!" Owen said, nodding in satisfaction. "What's her name? And does she get along with the kid?"

Jack grinned. " _His_ name is Ianto, and yes, he's amazing with her. I keep thinking he's going to get scared and run off any day now, but he hasn't yet."

"Ianto, huh?" Owen repeated with a shake of his head. "So you're still playing for both teams, huh? I don't get it."

"He's smart, fun, attractive—what's not to get? It doesn't matter whether it's a man or woman when their inherent qualities are what pull you toward them."

"Okay, point taken," said Owen. "So what pulled you toward him then?"

Jack talked for ten minutes straight, until Owen held up a hand. "All right, all right. Enough before I lose my lunch. You sound head over heels for this bloke!"

"I don't know if that's the term I'd use," Jack replied defensively. "But yes, I happen to like him a lot."

"Like him?" Owen snorted. "Jack, you sound like you're ready to marry the man."

"It's only been a month!" Jack exclaimed. "We haven't even been on a proper date, so no, I'm not ready to get married. And I need to think about Lauren."

"Sounds like she approves," Owen replied cheerfully. "We should get together soon. You can meet Tosh and I can check out your new camera boy."

"Owen," Jack growled, though it was playful, and Owen laughed.

"I'm taking the piss and you know it. You sound like you're doing well after everything that's happened. Good for you."

Jack exchanged a warm smile with him. "I'm glad you're back, Owen. It's good to see you again."

"Yeah, well, let's make sure it's not so long from now on, all right?" Owen said.

Jack nodded in agreement. He sat in silence for a moment, thinking about how much his life had changed in only a month. He'd finally started a relationship with Ianto, and only a week ago they'd gone over to Gwen and Rhys's house, their first real outing as a couple. Now Owen was back in town, and Jack looked forward to restarting their friendship and meeting Owen's girlfriend. All of a sudden, he had a social life with people he cared about. Things couldn't be better, and he only hoped it lasted.


	10. Chapter Ten

Ten

Ianto hurried across the street and into the lobby of Torchwood Financial, certain he was late for his lunch date with Jack. He'd been looking forward to it all morning, as he hadn't seen Jack for several days, but his photo shoot had run over, and although he'd texted Jack that he was on his way, Ianto hated being late. He was already nervous and didn't need the annoyance of running behind ruining his afternoon.

Glancing around the spacious lobby, he spotted someone familiar…only it wasn't Jack. Too late he tried to turn around, but Lisa Hallett had seen him and waved. His heart in his throat, he stopped to wait for her as she approached, a huge smile on her face. She looked good, though he thought she also looked a little pinched in the face—tired or stressed out. She stopped in front of him, a look of uncertainty crossing her face at his lack of reaction. He held out a hand, and they shook somewhat awkwardly.

"Hi Lisa," he said, and she smiled again, the beautiful smile he had fallen in love with so many years ago. He was relieved to realize that it did little for him anymore, whereas when they'd first met, it'd always sent his heart skipping.

"Ianto! Whatever are you doing here?" she asked. "Tell me you haven't entered the corporate world!"

He shook his head in mock disgust. "Of course not. I'm meeting someone for lunch."

The barest hint of a frown crossed her face before she smiled again. "Someone at Torchwood?" she said, the surprise forced. "Who are you meeting?"

"A friend," Ianto replied casually. It occurred to him that while he and Jack had been dating for a month, he hadn't had the opportunity to introduce Jack to anyone as his boyfriend. Really, he wasn't sure if Jack wanted to be introduced that way; it was probably something they should talk about at some point.

"He's in personal finance," he added. "Should be down any moment." There was a heartbeat of uneasy silence between them, until Ianto forced himself to continue. "So what brings you back to the Cardiff office?" he asked.

She sighed, definitely sounding tired. "Corporate restructuring. Next week I'm heading to New York, and then Paris."

Ianto nodded as if he was interested; he was not. It was not a lifestyle he'd want for himself, and he was glad he wasn't sharing it with her. He was also glad that Jack felt the same about traveling. He'd been offered the opportunity to travel early on in his tenure with Torchwood Cardiff, but had turned it down. He'd traveled enough while working in New York and preferred to remain in Wales for Lauren.

Lisa was eyeing him strangely and seemed about to say something when Jack stepped out of a nearby lift. Ianto relaxed and smiled as Jack hurried over, slowing down as he approached them, and Ianto saw the moment as realization dawned. He offered a small nod and stopped next to Ianto, laying a hand on his arm in greeting and support. Ianto half wanted Jack to lean over and kiss him, but was also glad when he did not.

"Hi," Jack said, smiling warmly and squeezing Ianto's arm before he held out his hand for Lisa. "Jack Harkness," he offered. "I think we might have met before you transferred, but it's been a while."

She was watching them with a funny look that Ianto found didn't bother him one bit. It was rather amusing, and he found himself unexpectedly and rather shallowly enjoying her confusion. "Lisa Hallett," she replied, shaking hands with him in turn. "Nice to see you again."

"You too," said Jack. "You're here for the big meeting then?"

She nodded, and Jack continued. "I have one this afternoon." He turned to Ianto. "Are you ready? I'm sorry I'm late, but I needed to finish a few things before the meeting."

"It's fine," Ianto replied. "I was running behind and just got here myself. Do you still have time for the café down the street?"

Jack checked his watch and nodded. "Should be fine." He turned to Lisa and held out his hand once more. "I hope you have a safe trip back to London." He laid his hand on the small of Ianto's back and smiled. "I'll meet you outside, okay?"

"Thanks," Ianto murmured, and tried not to watch him leave. He was not surprised to find Lisa staring at him and shrugged. "I should get going, since Jack has to be back for the meeting."

"Right," she said, frowning. "I'd ask if you wanted to get something to eat, but since you've already got plans, maybe dinner? We're staying over and leaving in the morning." She sounded almost shy, hesitant. "There's a nice restaurant in the hotel."

Ianto considered. He had no real reason to say no, and yet almost no desire to say yes. He'd been planning to work on the edits on the from his shoot that morning so that he'd have more time to spend with Jack and Lauren over the weekend, and he didn't want an awkward dinner with his ex-girlfriend to cut into his time with them. And while he didn't feel the same resentment he'd once felt toward her, he worried that seeing her again might stir up old hurt, and he saw no reason to fan those flames. He was happy where he was, happy with Jack, and he didn't feel like spending two hours talking about it with her over dinner.

"I can't," he said. "I've got to get the edits done from my shoot this morning. Maybe another time."

"Oh." She seemed surprised and almost disappointed. Ianto wondered if she felt obligated to ask, or if she actually did want to see him. He thought it was somewhat naïve of her to expect his interest when she had been to the one to break things off so abruptly between them.

"I should go," Ianto said again, nodding back toward the door, where he knew Jack was waiting outside for him. "It was good to see you, Lisa."

"It was good to see you too," she said. She took a step forward, as if wanting to embrace him, but stopped, shaking her head with a smile. "I'm glad you're doing well."

"And I'm happy you're finding success in London," Ianto said. "Good luck on your other trips." He turned to leave, but she reached out toward him.

"Wait!" she said. "Ianto, are you…you and Jack…are you…together?" She sounded surprised and confused and the small, vindictive part of Ianto enjoyed it. But he simply smiled and nodded in response.

"Take care, Lisa." He turned and left her standing there, imagining the look on her face. And it didn't bother him, her shock or surprise or disappointment. He felt like laughing as realized that he hadn't thought about her in months, almost since he'd met Jack. Stepping outside, he saw Jack standing nearby. Hurrying up to him, he took his hand and squeezed tight, barely holding back from leaning forward to kiss him. They'd not been out much in public together, not without Lauren, and had little experience appearing as a couple, with such displays of affection. So Ianto let Jack's hand fall, but Jack snatched it back with a smile.

"Sorry about that," Ianto said as they walked two blocks to a café near the building, still holding hands. His nerves were completely rattled and Jack's hand was strong and comforting. "I was definitely not expecting to see her!"

"Obviously," Jack replied. "And if I'd realized she was in town, I would have said something, but I didn't know she was with the London group. It didn't even occur to me."

"It's fine," Ianto said. "Honestly. It was a chance encounter and it was horribly uncomfortable, but it's over. She wanted to have dinner tonight, and I said no."

Jack glanced at him in surprise. "Why? I don't mind, you know. You were together for a long time, after all."

"Not interested," Ianto replied. "She made her choice and left. And I'm fine with that, because it's clearly been good to her. But it hurt, and I don't need to remind myself of it with an unpleasant dinner. Besides, I want to work on some things so I can see you and Lauren this weekend."

"Ooh, big plans?" Jack teased.

"Actually, that was what I wanted to talk about at lunch," Ianto replied. "But let's get our food first."

"I'm intrigued," Jack laughed, but Ianto only rolled his eyes.

"Don't be, it's nothing big." He didn't say anything else, preferring to order his lunch and wait until they were seated at a small table near the windows. After a few bites, Jack apparently couldn't wait any longer.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" he asked. There was no teasing, which Ianto appreciated, because his nerves had come back. He knew, logically speaking, that he had no reason to be nervous, but that didn't stop him from feeling uncertain. This was something new for both of them—Ianto navigating a relationship with a man, and Jack with a child. He only hoped Jack didn't get scared off, as he frequently expressed his doubt about Ianto staying with him.

"How was lunch with your friend?" Ianto asked instead. "You didn't say much last night."

"Owen is doing fine," said Jack, surprised at Ianto's opening. "He's moved to Cardiff to be with his girlfriend. She's a computer programmer at the university and he's starting at a local A&E. Hopefully we can meet up with them sometime." He grinned. "Owen's a bit much sometimes, but I have a feeling you'd probably like Tosh. Anyone who can put up with him is a saint in my book!"

Ianto smiled. "That sounds good. I'm glad you got to reconnect with an old friend."

"Owen and I had some good times together," Jack mused. "He was devastated when his fiancé died, so I'm glad he's moved on and found someone. But why are you asking about him? What did _you_ want to talk about?"

"Well, I had lunch with my sister yesterday," Ianto started, and Jack nodded.

"You mentioned you might, but you didn't say anything about it when we talked last night. Everything okay?"

Ianto nodded slowly, staring at his food. "Yes, she's fine and it was good but…well, I told her about you. About us."

Jack smiled. "And that's what you're practically stuttering over? Telling her you're seeing someone?"

Ianto hoped he wasn't blushing. "Well, I wasn't sure how you'd feel about it, to be honest. It seems like telling family is a big step sometimes."

"For some people, I suppose," Jack said. "Though I guess since I have a daughter, that might be different, but—" He stopped and set down his sandwich. "Oh. Is it because we're both guys?"

Ianto shook his head. "Yes, there's that, but that's for me to deal with. I guess I don't want you to feel…I don't know…any pressure now that I've told them."

"I don't feel any pressure at all," Jack replied, and continued eating. Ianto believed Jack and breathed a sigh of relief until the other man continued. "How did it go, though? Because this…me…must have been new for her, yeah?"

Ianto laughed and took a sip of water. "You could say that, yes. She was certainly surprised, but not in a bad way. It took a few minutes to wrap her brain around me seeing a man, I think. The last person she saw me with was the woman I'd hoped to marry." He shrugged. "She didn't particularly like Lisa so that wasn't an issue, but I don't think she was expecting me to start dating a man in my building, let alone one with an adopted daughter."

Jack nodded, and Ianto thought he saw the first hints of uncertainty in Jack's face. "And was she okay with it? With you dating a man with an adopted daughter?"

Ianto smiled as he remembered her response—surprise, confusion, realization, and excitement. "She was completely fine with both, yes. Very happy for me, once she understood. Which is why she wants to meet you." He glanced up and found Jack watching him with a happy look on his face. "If you want to meet her, that is. Because I understand if it's too soon—"

Jack grabbed his hand from across the table and squeezed. "Of course I want to meet her. Why wouldn't I? She's your sister."

Ianto blew out a nervous breath. "Well, I don't want it to seem like I'm moving too fast or something." He stopped when Jack smirked, and he rolled his eyes, earning a laugh from the man across from him. "Not like that, of course."

"Good, because it's a bit late to slow that down," Jack replied with a wink. Ianto was almost positive he was blushing now, as he wasn't one to talk about his sex life in public, even if no one around them was listening, or would even know what Jack was teasing him about. Because yes, they had moved fast in that part of their relationship, but Ianto had no regrets whatsoever. He was wildly attracted to Jack and trusted him, so it had required little debate with himself to try new things—for him, anyway—in bed with Jack. And it had been amazing. No, Ianto wanted to be sure he didn't scare Jack away from the relationship with everything else—feelings and expectations and all the usual things that got in the way of a relationship.

"She invited us to dinner on Sunday," he blurted, unable to hold back anymore. "And I told her I wasn't sure if Lauren would be up for it and that I'd let her know, so if you're not comfortable, I understand. Maybe we could do a small lunch, the three of us, rather than family dinner."

Jack had sat back and stared at the table, a small smile playing at his face. When he glanced up, Ianto was sure he was going to say no, but Jack surprised him.

"You're adorable, you know," he said, and before Ianto could protest that adorable was not a good word to describe a grown man, he went on. "You're so nervous, and for no reason. Why wouldn't I want to meet your family?"

"We've only been together for a month," Ianto replied. "Technically speaking."

"Are you sure you want them to meet me? And Lauren?" Jack asked, his voice unexpectedly serious. Ianto's eyes widened at the implication, that he was sublimating in some way.

"Of course I do! Oh, Rhi will mother you to death, and Johnny will probably make crass jokes about us, but David and Mica will love Lauren. It's somewhat rough around the edges out there, but they're family." He shrugged, suddenly worried that he was going to say something embarrassing. "And in a way, so are you and Lauren. I'd like it if you would come, but I understand if you're uncomfortable."

"Of course we'll come," Jack replied, and Ianto felt his entire body relax. "What time?"

"We can drive over any time after Lauren wakes up from her nap," Ianto said. "Probably earlier, so we can be back early to put her to bed." He took a deep breath and released it. "Thanks, Jack. I appreciate it."

"I'm looking forward to it," Jack replied. "Although I still don't understand why you're so nervous."

"Me neither." Ianto finally relaxed and laughed. "But there's one more thing. Rhiannon is good with kids, and she said if we wanted to go out sometime, she'd be happy to watch Lauren."

Jack's head whipped up. "What? But I've never…we've never…oh."

Ianto patted his hand. "It's an offer. Once you meet her, you can decide. It might be nice to do more than sneak in a lunch on our own here and there. A proper date, you know?"

Jack's shoulders slumped and he poked at his food. "That's why you should—"

"Don't say it," Ianto cut him off. He'd heard the same from Jack several times since they'd started their relationship, usually while they were at Jack's, either playing with Lauren, or after she'd gone to bed and they were watching repeats on television, or when they were tangled together and Lauren interrupted them. Jack still felt like Ianto would be better with someone who didn't tie him down like Jack and Lauren did. Ianto wasn't sure what he could do to convince Jack that he wanted to be with him, no matter what.

"I'm with you, and I'm not going anywhere," he said. "And if you're not ready to leave Lauren, that's fine. I understand. But know that the offer is there, when you are."

Jack sighed. "I know, and it's not that I don't want to go out some night, or that I don't trust someone like Gwen or your sister to take care of Lauren. But I have to go to work every day and leave her, and it seems selfish to leave her again to go see a movie if I don't have to."

"It's not selfish," said Ianto. He knew Jack wasn't nervous so much as he had a guilt complex like few others. Jack had offered to watch Lauren so Gray and Carys could enjoy a night out on their own, only for them to be struck and killed by a drunk driver coming home. Ianto could only imagine Jack's fears about the same. "You still need to take care of yourself, and sacrificing everything for Lauren won't help her in the end."

"I know," Jack murmured. He forced a smile. "Look, I'll think about it. And in the meantime, I'll come meet your family before our first proper date. We'll just keep doing things out of order, like we have been."

"Works for me," Ianto smiled. "Thank you."

"Thank you for understanding," Jack replied, but Ianto sensed he was still troubled. He did not mean to pressure Jack about going out at all, but wanted to reassure him that there were good people who would watch Lauren for him so he could enjoy a night out, and that it was all right for him to do so. Hopefully Jack would come around, but even if he didn't, Ianto wasn't too upset. He wanted to be with Jack, and if that meant they took Lauren with them for an occasional dinner out and stayed in at the flat on weekends, that was fine. He was happier than he'd been for a long time, and dinner and a movie wouldn't change that.


	11. Chapter Eleven

Eleven

Jack enjoyed meeting Ianto's family. Everything Ianto had said about them turned out to be true: Rhiannon completely doted on both men and especially on Lauren, while Ianto's niece and nephew couldn't stop staring at the little girl, touching her, waving toys at her and trying to get her to laugh. Lauren seemed to sense that David and Mica were more like her than the adults she'd spent her entire short life with, and she'd loved playing with them, squealing with joy and crawling around the house after them wherever they went.

Johnny was somewhat brash and uncultured, but Jack decided to turn on the charm and have some fun with him. Ianto eventually cornered him and said he should probably stop flirting before Johnny got the wrong idea and decked him, and they had a good laugh. Jack liked them all, though, and hoped he would be able to spend more time with them.

He thought about inviting them over for cake when Ianto's birthday came around a few weeks later, but decided that checking with Ianto was best given how relatively new their relationship was. Ianto was a more reserved, private person with a small circle of friends, and Jack didn't want to try and throw some sort of grand surprise party and muck it up. Ianto preferred to keep it small and have a few friends over, and so on Ianto's birthday Gwen and Rhys came by, along with Martha Jones and her fiancé. Jack met some of Ianto's friends from the pub, Kieran and Soren, and Owen and Tosh, whom Ianto had insisted on meeting, came as well.

They put Lauren to bed and welcomed their guests, hoping they wouldn't wake the baby. She slept straight through the talking and games, though, and Jack only hoped it lasted. He needed a bigger place soon, where he wouldn't have to worry about disturbing Lauren as she grew. He sometimes pictured them living with Ianto, then set the thought aside as it was probably too soon to even contemplate.

As he'd expected, Tosh and Ianto hit it off, trading stories they'd heard about Jack and Owen as well as engaging in quite a bit of technical talk. Gwen had gotten to know Martha since she'd learned about the other woman's engagement from Ianto, and they retreated to a corner to talk about their weddings, leaving Jack with the other men. It was a strange mix, to be sure, but before long the others joined them, and they started a rousing game of cards.

Taking a break to get more drinks and snacks, Jack stepped into the kitchen, only to turn and find Gwen right behind him. She grinned and offered to help. He narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

"You're not here to help," he said. "You want something."

"You know me so well!" Gwen laughed. "Yes, I want you to take Ianto out. Just the two of you."

"We went out about two weeks ago and had lunch," Jack started, but she waved him off.

"No, a proper date. That dinner and movie you keep mentioning. Or a concert – something, Jack! It's his birthday, he deserves it!"

"Gwen," he sighed. "I know you mean well, but it's not that easy."

"I know you're nervous about leaving Lauren," she said. "So I won't suggest Rose again, and since you've only just met Ianto's family, I won't suggest them either. I'll come by. Maybe we can trade a day next week?"

He frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Lauren has her next check-up on Thursday. Why don't you take the day off instead of meeting us there, and I'll come by on Saturday night so you can have a proper date. How does that sound?"

He stared at her and swallowed nervously. "Well, it sounds…er, plausible?"

She smacked him lightly on the arm. "Plausible? Jack! It's perfect. Take him out already." She paused and looked at him with a surprised expression. "Unless you don't want to go out with him anymore."

"No, no!" Jack exclaimed, pulling her deeper into the kitchen when several people glanced their way. "I do, more than anything. I'm…well, nervous."

"About a date?" she asked skeptically. "With Ianto? The guy you fancied for months before you finally kissed him?"

"No," Jack replied. "I'm nervous about a first date with the man I think I'm falling in love with and don't want to lose. Happy?"

Gwen looked even more shocked. "In love? With Ianto?" Her voice grew higher and louder, and he made hushing motions at her while she squealed as quietly as possible. "But why are you so nervous then?"

"Because I've never left Lauren at night, to go out on my own," Jack replied. "It feels wrong, and that's how…that's what…" He trailed off with a sigh. "That's when Grey and Carys died. What if something bad happens again? I can't do that to her!"

Gwen took his hand and squeezed it in support. "It's not going to happen, Jack, and you can't always be scared that it will. Start small. How about dinner and a quick walk along the bay? Or you can go out to Pennarth. I know a great new restaurant right on the water, and you can walk along the pier for a while before heading back. How does that sound?"

"It sounds like you're either my PA or my john, I'm not sure," Jack laughed. "But what if we don't have anything to talk about, or we don't—"

"Stop it," she said, stomping her foot lightly. "Don't be ridiculous. It'll be perfect. I'll text you the name of the restaurant so you can make a reservation. You set it up, Jack, and I'll be there for Lauren, all right?"

He sighed. Though a part of him was thrilled to have the chance to go out with Ianto, another part was still apprehensive. He nodded, though, and leaned down to kiss her cheek. "Thank you," he said softly.

"You're welcome," she replied. "Now that's settled, let's go finish celebrating!"

They went back to the main room, and Jack enjoyed the rest of the night. Ianto stayed over and Jack lavished him with all the care and attention he deserved. Yet the entire time, the butterflies were growing in his stomach. He was nervous about leaving Lauren, yes, but he was also nervous about the date itself. What if they ended up with nothing to talk about, sitting awkwardly in a romantic restaurant desperate for it to end? What if Ianto didn't like the restaurant, or the food, or the one-on-one company out on the town?  
Jack's biggest fear was that Ianto would realize his mistake in dating Jack and end their relationship. And given his slipped confession to Gwen, Jack wasn't sure how his heart would handle it.

* * *

Jack was nervous, and he didn't like it.

Anxiety was not something he usually experienced, especially when it came to dating. Since the day he'd first kissed a boy in high school, he'd been relatively confident in his ability to charm the person sitting across from him at dinner, or next to him, or under him. He read people well and knew how to win them over quickly, and he enjoyed it, from light-hearted flirting to more serious seductions.

It was ridiculous, of course. He'd known Ianto for almost four months, had been sleeping with him for half that, and yet now he was honestly terrified of spending the night out with him, on his own, away from the comfort of his flat and neighborhood. He, Jack Harkness, was scared of going on a date, and it was not a feeling he enjoyed.

A large part of him was nervous about leaving Lauren for the night. He felt bad enough leaving her to go to work; going out for pleasure seemed almost a crime. He knew it was because Gray had died while out with his wife, and though Jack realized that the chances of such a thing happening again were astronomically low, he was still scared of leaving her alone in the world should something happen to him.

Ianto understood that, and had not pushed him after passing on the offer of his sister. Jack had enjoyed his time with Ianto's family and knew she would make a fine sitter for Lauren should he and Ianto take her up on her offer. And yet…he didn't, and Ianto didn't push, continuing to spend time with him and Lauren at the flat, frequently spending the night in Jack's child-centered home.

Jack was almost glad Gwen had put her foot down and insisted they go out while she watched Lauren. She'd offered numerous times to watch Lauren for a night since she'd found about and him and Ianto, and had finally pushed him into accepting at Ianto's birthday celebration. She'd even suggested an upscale restaurant in Pennarth, though she'd insisted Jack make the reservation and plans with Ianto.

Jack had asked Ianto to come down for pizza at six, but planned to go upstairs first to surprise the Welshman with the change. After fussing with his clothes and hair and Lauren and Gwen, he finally grabbed the bottle of red wine he'd picked up—either for later or another night—and went upstairs. He straightened his shirt, readjusted his braces, and knocked.

Ianto opened the door dressed in jeans and a jumper, his usual outfit around the house. He looked surprised to see Jack, and immediately raised an eyebrow at Jack's outfit. Then he frowned.

"Where's Lauren?" he asked, sounding worried as he glanced into the corridor, looking around. "Is everything okay?"

Jack grinned, his nerves dissipating somewhat. He had surprised Ianto, and he enjoyed the feeling of catching the normally organized and unflappable man off guard. "Everything's fine," he said, leaning forward to kiss his soon-to-be-date. "This is for you, in place of flowers."

Ianto still looked puzzled. "All right," he said. "Er, thanks. But what's going on? I thought I was coming down at six?"

"Change of plans," said Jack. "Gwen is watching Lauren, and we're going out for the night." He paused for effect. "Alone."

"What?" Ianto stared at him, at the bottle, back at him. Then a slow smile crept across his face. "You mean, like a date?"

"Interested?" asked Jack, and Ianto laughed, pulling him into the flat.

"Of course!" he exclaimed, kissing him soundly. When he stepped back, he eyed Jack up and down with a critical eye. "I take it I need to change?"

"Probably," said Jack. "I have reservations at seven for us at Toujours. I hope you like French." He waited expectantly and was not disappointed.

"Toujours?" Ianto asked. "But that's—"

"Incredible? Shocking? Amazing?"

"It's brilliant," Ianto replied. He stepped forward and pulled Jack into another fierce kiss. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," Jack said. "I'm sorry it's taken so long."

"Don't be!" Ianto exclaimed. "It's a perfect first date." He turned toward his bedroom, glanced at his watched, and grinned, a glint in his eye. "Want to help me change?"

"Can I pick my favorite suit?" Jack asked eagerly. He enjoyed seeing Ianto in a suit more than almost anything else.

"As long as you help me undress first," Ianto suggested. He wagged his eyebrows, which Jack was sure the other man had picked up from him.

"Oh, I can definitely help with that," Jack laughed. "As long as we make our reservation time. I don't want to screw up our first date."

Ianto rolled his eyes this time, pulling him into the bedroom. Although Jack had seen it before, it was the first time they'd had the opportunity to make use of Ianto's bed, and they made quick but good use of it before cleaning up and redressing. Jack picked a grey pinstripe suit with a lavender shirt, though Ianto elected to go without a tie, feeling too dressed up compared to Jack with his braces and sport coat.

They arrived at the restaurant a few minutes early and ordered a drink at the bar as they waited for their table to be ready. Though they'd talked easily on the drive over, Jack suddenly found himself tongue-tied, idly running his finger around the rim of his martini. He felt Ianto watching him, but wasn't sure what to say.

"Did you want to leave?" Ianto asked quietly. "Pick up something on the way home?"

"No!" Jack exclaimed, looking up to find Ianto watching him with concern. He sighed. "I'm sorry. We're finally here, doing this, and I'm…I don't know…"

"You're worried, I know," said Ianto. He motioned toward Jack's glass. "Relax. Lauren is with Gwen and she's fine. You deserve this."

"A night out on the town, a fancy dinner, and a gorgeous man?" Jack asked, trying to relax. Ianto nodded very seriously.

"Especially that last," he said. "Look, my sister was the same way when her kids were born, but as they've grown she's realized that they will be okay without her for a few hours. It's probably a good thing for them to learn some independence from her, otherwise she'll be cutting their meat until they're twenty!"

Jack nodded as he thought about it. Logically, he knew Ianto was right, and he was glad the other man was there to talk some sense into him. He asked Ianto what other things he had learned from his sister about kids, and they talked until their table was ready.

The service was fantastic and the food even better. Jack hadn't eaten so much or so well since moving back to Cardiff. The conversation continued easily to other topics—Ianto's time in London, Jack's years in New York, and their mutual decisions to return to Cardiff. In spite of talking about the past, Jack soon found himself thinking about the future, and of traveling with Ianto and Lauren. Without even thinking about it, he suggested they take her to the beach, something he'd wanted to do, but had always set aside as too dangerous, too far, too cold, too busy. But now he wanted to take her to the sea, as long as Ianto was with him.

Ianto looked surprised, but also touched and excited. He suggested Whitmore Bay and offered to look into it for a long fall weekend. "First birthday get away?" he suggested with a smile.

Jack grinned. "As long as she doesn't expect a trip every year!"

They finished their meal, but decided to get dessert at the Pavilion on the pier. It was a short distance to the pier, and they walked to the edge with coffee and ice cream and enjoyed the view. It was not as crowded as Jack would have expected for a weekend, and he was glad to be able to enjoy his time with Ianto away from a large crowd.

"Thanks for doing this," Ianto said, finishing his cone with a shiver. "I've had a really good time."

"I wish we could do it more," Jack replied. Ianto gazed out across the water for a moment.

"We don't have to go out a lot, but every so often might be nice."

"Ianto, I know you want—"

"No, you don't know what I want," Ianto replied, stopping him. "You think you do, but it's not fancy dinners and concerts and clubs. I've told you what I want, but you don't seem to believe me."

Jack moved closer, so that they were shoulder to shoulder. "Because you should want more than this."

Ianto laughed and gestured at the water. "More than this? A brilliant dinner and a beautiful night on the ocean with you? Jack, this is perfect."

Jack sighed and turned to lean against the railing, putting the view behind him. "But I can't do this all the time. You deserve more."

Ianto came to stand in front of him, in effect pinning him against the railing as he glanced around, then leaned in close for a quick kiss. "I don't need more. I had a wonderful night. How about I plan something for next time?"

Jack laughed nervously. "Next time? You mean, our next date six months from now?"

Ianto rolled his eyes. "We don't need to go that long. You deserve more too, Jack! How about I ask Rhi to watch Lauren sometime next month? Even if we simply try a new restaurant, it will be a chance to go out on our own for a few hours."

"All right," Jack said, unable to resist and pulling him close. "Your turn next month." He leaned forward and kissed him, longer than the last one. "Thank you."

"Thank you for tonight," said Ianto. "I'll be sure to make the next worth your time."

"You make everything worth it," Jack murmured, nuzzling his lips along Ianto's jaw. "It's one reason why I love you."

He felt Ianto stiffen in his embrace. Mortified, Jack tried to pull away, but he was still leaning against the railing on the pier. He glanced at Ianto's face, afraid of what he would see. Ianto was staring at him with wide eyes, but a slow grin spread across his face before his hands came up to Jack's jaw, and then he was snogging Jack like there was no tomorrow. It was breathtaking, and it wasn't until Jack heard a whistle from down the pier that he finally stopped to speak.

"So I didn't just scare you away then?" he offered with a grin of his own. Ianto nodded, his hands reaching down to take Jack's and hold them tight between them.

"I don't think you could," he replied quietly. "Because I'm falling in love with you too."

Jack knew he was grinning stupidly, but what else could he do? He'd first slipped to Gwen in the kitchen, and now he'd accidentally revealed his feelings to Ianto as well. He'd known for a while that he was falling for Ianto, but hadn't dared hope that Ianto might feel the same. Knowing that the other man had similar feelings filled Jack with joy and relief. He kissed him again, and then stood up straighter, forcing Ianto back a step.

"Let's go home," he said. "Because I want to get you out of this suit as fast as I can."

"I thought you liked it?" Ianto teased as they turned and walked up the pier, hand in hand. "You picked it, after all."

"I love it, but I will also love it when it's on the floor."

"Neatly folded, of course," Ianto said. Jack laughed, and Ianto joined him.

"Naturally. As long as you are in my bed."

He drove back to Cardiff as quickly as he could, the car ride filled with flirtatious banter underlying their growing need for physical release. Gwen asked them several times how their date went, but after several short answers, she rolled her eyes, wished them good night with a smirk, and left them to it.

Ianto's suit didn't even make it to the bedroom, but he and Jack spent many hours there expressing their newfound feelings for one another.

* * *

Author's Note:  
All right, I've caught up with myself, I'm going out of town soon, and I have several other ideas I'd like to explore. So if updates are a bit more spread out, that's why. But I've planned for another 3-5 chapters, so please stick around and enjoy them! Thank you for reading!


	12. Chapter Twelve

Twelve

Ianto opened his laptop and took a sip of his beer. He'd just put Lauren to bed and was hoping to work on some plans for her photoshoot the next day. He'd taken plenty of pictures to celebrate the one-year milestone for other children and their families, but as this was for Jack and Lauren, he wanted it to be extra special. He had picked out some outfits and toys with Lauren—not that she had much of an opinion, as she'd been happily pulling books from her bookcase and flipping through them while he talked to her, occasionally offering a giggle in reply—and wanted to start the layout of the photo album he was planning to put together as a gift for Jack, as well as for Lauren's grandparents.

As he worked, he heard Lauren babbling to herself in her crib and smiled to himself. Here he was, on a Friday night, watching Lauren while Jack was at a work dinner, and enjoying it more than he would have thought possible. He'd seen Keiran and Soren at the pub earlier in the week and they still couldn't get over it, how domestic his life had become and how quickly Ianto had accepted it. He suspected they were also somewhat jealous: while Keiran seemed determined to remain single, happy to hang out with friends at the pub and go on the pull, Soren had dated several girls and wanted a regular relationship, even a family someday, only nothing seemed to work out for him. Ianto suspected they were more envious of his steady relationship and regular sex life than his babysitting gig.

And they should be, he thought. Things were going well with Jack. It had been over a month since their first official date, and to his surprise, Jack had willingly left Lauren for a second one the weekend before. Rhiannon had come to watch Lauren on Saturday, and Ianto had taken Jack to an early movie and casual dinner at the pub where he had finally met more of Ianto's friends. It had felt good to go out again with Jack, and to socialize with adults on their own. As much as they enjoyed occasionally taking Lauren with them to see Tosh and Owen, or Gwen and Rhys, spending time at the pub had been relaxing and normal in a completely different way.

They had also finalized plans to take Lauren to the beach for an overnight trip. Hoping it wouldn't be too chilly, Ianto was looking forward to sharing the experience with both Jack and Lauren. He'd been to Barry Island several times with his niece and nephew, and it had been almost magical when they were younger. Now they went off on their own, running back to beg Ianto for treats and money, but he knew that Lauren's first glimpse of the sea would be special and couldn't wait to share that with her and Jack.

He idly wondered if she'd been walking by then. She was eleven months old, and though he knew perfectly well she might not walk for several more months, he was looking forward to seeing her toddle around on the sand. David has walked at fourteen months, but Mica—having an older brother to watch—had got up earlier to run after him. Lauren was trying, and at times seemed determined; she could cruise around the furniture with ease, but still seemed reluctant to let go.

Lost in thoughts, Ianto jumped when the door opened and Jack came bounding in, heedless of the noise he was making. Lauren was generally a sound sleeper…once she was sound asleep. It sometimes took her a while, though, and he jerked his head back at her bedroom door with a look. Jack quieted immediately and apologized in a whisper. He dropped his bag and kicked off his shoes, then hurried over for a long kiss.

"What was that for?" Ianto asked in surprise. It seemed awfully domestic, to kiss him like that after getting home from work, as if they were living together, or married. Then again, Ianto was not usually at the flat when Jack got home.

"That was hello and I'm sorry and thank-you wrapped up in one," Jack laughed.

"You're welcome, but it wasn't a bother," Ianto replied. "We were planning on seeing each other tonight anyway, right?"

"I'm sorry I couldn't be here for dinner, though," Jack replied. "I always hate missing dinner."

Ianto shook his head and put away his laptop. "It's not a big deal. I came down early and ordered pizza with Gwen. She said Rhys was going out with his friends. I asked her to stay and watch a film or something, but she said she was looking forward to having the flat to herself and taking a nice long bath!"

"I'm glad that worked out," Jack said. "How's Lauren?"

Ianto cocked his head and listened. "Still babbling if you want to say goodnight. And there's leftover pizza, did you want some?"

"No, I'm stuffed," Jack said. "Let me check on Lauren, and I'll tell you about it in a minute."

He went to see Lauren, and Ianto smiled as he heard Jack talking softly to her. Ianto walked to the kitchen and got Jack a beer, debating whether to heat up a slice of pizza for himself. He was still standing in the kitchen, lost in thought again, when Jack came up behind him and wrapped his arms around Ianto's waist.

"Hi," he murmured in Ianto's ear before sucking it between his lips. Ianto shuddered and turned, capturing Jack's lips with his own. It still amazed him how easy it was to kiss Jack, anytime and anywhere, and how much he enjoyed it. It was so different than other kisses he'd experienced, and yet so comfortable and perfect. They'd been together as a couple for over two months, and he couldn't be happier.

Jack pulled back and grinned. Ianto stepped away and offered him a beer. "How was dinner, then? Or did you want to change first?"

"Too tired," Jack replied, then frowned before shaking it away. "Come sit with me." He took Ianto's hand and pulled him toward the sofa. He seemed unusually serious all of a sudden.

"Is everything all right?" Ianto asked. "You said it was a working dinner. Did something happen?"

"You could say that," Jack nodded. He took a long pull of his beer. "Do you remember that day you came to lunch? There were people from the London office in town?"

Ianto nodded and tried not to make a face. That was the day he'd run into Lisa. "Yes, something about corporate restructuring?"

Jack nodded. "That was it. At the time, I didn't think anything of it. It didn't affect me."

"But now it has?" Ianto asked. He was starting to feel nervous. Had Jack been sacked?

"You could say that." Jack took a deep breath and turned sideways so that he was leaning against the back of the sofa and facing Ianto. "They've offered me a promotion."

Ianto breathed out a sigh of relief. "That's fantastic! Isn't it?" he asked when he saw the skeptical look on Jack's face.

"It's in Paris," Jack replied.

"Oh." Ianto looked away, shocked at the sudden announcement. Paris. But that was so far away, another country completely. What would that mean for them? Would Jack even want to continue their relationship? Lisa hadn't. She'd wanted a clean start in London. Now Jack was leaving for Paris. Would he want the same? Ianto leaned forward and set down his beer, then moved slightly away. "I see." Taking a deep breath, he smiled, determined to hide his feelings. This was Jack's moment, not his. "Congratulations."

"It's a great opportunity," Jack said. Ianto could feel the other man watching him closely, as if waiting for his reaction. "Exceptional pay raise, they'll cover all my moving expenses, and even pay for trips back to Cardiff. Not to mention it's in Paris." He waited again. Ianto felt like he had to say something, even though his heart was thumping wildly in his chest at the thought of losing what he had with Jack.

"That's great, Jack. Really. I'm happy for you."

"Are you?" Jack asked, leaning toward him. "Because you don't seem like it."

"Well," Ianto blustered, not sure what to say. He was highly aware that his own feelings had little part to play in this. Jack had been offered a fantastic career opportunity. Who was he to hold the other man back? "Paris. It's amazing. I loved it when I was there, but…" He swallowed and looked away, unable to hold back at least one concern. "It's far, isn't it?"

Jack hummed noncommittally. Ianto wasn't sure how to read him. Was Jack excited? Nervous? Scared? Looking forward to moving to a new country, a new job? Ianto meant what he's said: he was happy Jack had been offered such a great chance to move up in Torchwood. Paris was a beautiful city; he'd been there once and couldn't wait to go back. Only he'd never thought he'd be visiting his long-distance partner there…assuming Jack wanted to continue their relationship.

He glanced up at Jack to find him watching with an affectionate look on his face. He held out his hand, and Ianto took it, holding tight, wondering how many more times he'd get to do this—sitting on the sofa, holding hands, being together. He closed his eyes because he wasn't going to get upset. He was happy for Jack.

He felt himself being pulled into an embrace as Jack put his arms around him and kissed him. Ianto's heart almost burst, and he couldn't hold it back any longer. "Jack, I—"

"Shh," Jack said, stopping him. "I'm not going."

Ianto sat back in surprise. "What?"

"I'm not moving to Paris," Jack said. "And if I had any doubts about my decision, which I don't, you would have just erased them."

"What?" Ianto asked again. "Doubts? What do you mean I erased them? Jack, why aren't you going? It's a great opportunity!"

"For someone who wants it," Jack replied with a shrug. "But not me. I don't want to leave."

Though he was relieved beyond belief, Ianto was also confused and concerned. Why would Jack turn down such a thing? Surely it wasn't for him? "Jack, I hope you're not staying here because of me," he started. To his surprise, Jack laughed.

"Of course I am!" he said. "At least, in part. But for Lauren as well, and for me. A year or two ago I might have gone, but I'm a different man now. I have a daughter to think about, and a partner I love." He grinned. "That's you, by the way. I know we haven't been together for that long, but I'm not ready to end this, and I don't want to do the long-distance thing. I want to be here, with you. And this is where Lauren should be too. I don't want to take her away from her grandparents, her heritage. From you. She loves you too, you know."

Ianto frowned. "But your career—"

"—is fine," Jack said. "I'm happy where I am, doing what I do. I don't need to manage an office and make more money and eat croissants every morning…" He trailed off with a sigh at what was probably the skeptical look on Ianto's face. "You don't want me to take it, do you?"

"I don't know," Ianto replied. "It's such an amazing opportunity…Lauren can see the world, grow up in Paris. You…well, you…"

"I would be miserable," Jack replied. "This is my home now, here with you."

"You shouldn't give it up for me," Ianto said quietly. It was a lot of pressure. How could he possibly live up to it, make it worth the sacrifice? What if Jack resented staying? What if they broke up?

Jack narrowed his eyes and studied him. "Would you come with me?" he asked. Ianto's eyes flashed up to meet his, but Jack's face was once again unreadable.

"Go with you? Move to Paris?" Ianto asked. His voice was too high, and he cleared his throat. "I don't know…that's…wow, unexpected…but this is my home, and my business is here, my family. I like what I do…in Paris I'd be one of thousands of two-bit photographers. I don't know if I could pick up and start over, Jack."

"Good," Jack said, nodding resolutely. "Because I don't want you to do that. I don't want to go. I told them no and I meant it."

Ianto blew out a breath in frustration. "Then why ask?"

Jack grinned and leaned in for a kiss. "To see how much you liked me."

Ianto burst out laughing against Jack's lips. "Right now, I'm not sure I do," he said, but he kissed Jack anyway. "That was mean and you're incorrigible."

"But you still like me," Jack teased.

"Of course I do," Ianto huffed. "The thought of you leaving…" He shook his head and closed his eyes. "I'm so glad you're not."

"Glad enough to move in with me?"

Once again Ianto's eyes flew open, and he stared at Jack in shock. Jack moved closer and took his hands. "I've been thinking for a while that I need a bigger place, somewhere Lauren could grow up and run around. What if we looked for something together?"

Ianto was speechless. The only thing he could say was, "You're serious?"

Jack nodded. "We're always together anyway, and we're always down here, running into each other and tripping over Lauren's toys. Why shouldn't we find someplace where we could spread out together?"

"You're actually asking me to move in with you? Buy a house?" asked Ianto. Jack sat back somewhat, looking nervous but determined.

"We could rent something," he said. "I know it's a big commitment, to buy something together. And I know we haven't been together that long. But I want to do this, to live together."

"Why?" The words slipped out before Ianto could stop them, testament to his insecurities. Jack smiled.

"Because I love you, of course," he said. "I've thought about it before tonight, but it seemed too soon. When they offered me the job and tried to talk me into moving to Paris, all I could think about was living with you, here in Cardiff, not by myself in some tiny flat in Paris. All the way home I thought about it, and whether it was right for Lauren—"

"Is it?" Ianto interrupted. "I don't want to upend her life like that, especially if—"

"No ifs," Jack said firmly. "And let me finish. I remembered what you said after our first night together, that if it was right for me then it would be right for her too. It's right for me, and I think she loves you so much, you're so good with her, that's it's right for her too." He took a deep breath and continued, more serious than Ianto had ever heard him.

"I want to fall asleep next to you every night and wake up to you every day. I want to cook and travel and lay around on the sofa watching movies with you. I want to sit and watch Lauren run around the garden with you. And I hope you want the same things."

Ianto was silent, his mind racing almost as fast as his heart. Yes, he did want those things, but it seemed so soon. He didn't want to jump into something that didn't last, but at the same time, he _wanted_ it to last. Forever, if it could, but that was _really_ getting ahead of himself. He nodded and smiled.

"I do," he replied, earning the biggest smile yet from Jack and a very thorough and happy snog. When they were done, he kept going. "Only it feels so sudden, and so soon. Maybe we could take it slow…wait until after Lauren's birthday to even start looking? Or wait until the new year?"

"I can do that," Jack said. "You're right that waiting until after Lauren's birthday is a good idea, but I don't know if I can wait until January!"

Ianto laughed. "Yes, you and your patience. We should both think this through before we commit to it, though."

"I'm already committed to it," Jack said. "To us. And yes, it does seem soon, so we can take our time. Not to think it through, though, " he added with a grin. "But to find the perfect house!"

"God," Ianto said, shaking his head in disbelief. "I have no idea where to even start."

"We don't have to start tonight," Jack said. "Next month, okay?"

"Right," said Ianto. "Next month. Because that won't make me nervous!" He leaned back and pulled Jack on top of him until they were both laying down on the couch, Ianto underneath so he could use his hands freely. He felt the need for physical contact and comfort, the need to connect after such a momentous decision. He let his hands roam across Jack's back, down his arse and thighs. He peppered kisses along Jack's neck, his jaw, his ear, enjoying the other man's small groans of happiness, his hips pressing against Ianto. Massaging Jack's firm arse before bringing his hands around to the front of Jack's trousers, he began to undo the buckle and zip. Jack leaned down and nuzzled at his collarbone; it was incredibly awkward in the tight space, and Ianto was certain they'd topple over at any minute. It wasn't as if they hadn't made out on the sofa before, but he wasn't so desperate that they couldn't take the time to get more comfortable.

Bringing his hands up to Jack's chest, he pressed lightly and Jack pulled away. He started to undo Jack's tie. It was one of his favorite things to do, sliding the knot free, pulling the soft fabric from around Jack's neck. As he held the blue silk in his hand, he had a sudden idea. He'd never played much before, and he wasn't sure if Jack had either. It seemed like something Jack might enjoy, however, and something inside him wanted to try, to explore new ideas with Jack.

"I think we should take this to the other room," Ianto said. He drew the silk tie through his hands, wrapped it around Jack's neck and pulled him close for another kiss. "I have an idea for this if you're up for it."

"For what?" Jack asked, oblivious as he sucked Ianto's lower lip against his tongue. "For this?" He ground his hard cock against Ianto, who breathed out a silent moan of arousal.

"That too," he murmured. He took the tie from around Jack's neck once more and gently pushed Jack up so that he was sitting, then wrapped the silk around his wrists. "For this."

Jack sucked in a breath, his eyes wide. "Really?" he whispered. He didn't sound nervous, but surprised and excited and incredibly aroused, and when Ianto nodded, Jack shot forward and kissed him so hard Ianto thought it would all be over right then and there.

"Bed. Now," Jack growled. Ianto unwound the tie and stood, holding out his hand to help Jack up. They hurried to the bedroom, where Jack shut the door and turned back to Ianto with a hungry look on his face. And then Ianto had a second idea.

He placed the tie around Jack's eyes, led him to the bed, and proceeded to show him how very glad he was that Jack was staying in Cardiff. And as he lay beside Jack afterward, he thought about how someday soon they would be together in their own bed, in their own house.

And he couldn't wait for that day.

* * *

Author's Note:  
Okay, since I had planned for Jack's job offer (and refusal!), that didn't take nearly as long as I thought it would. I did not, however, anticipate Ianto's reaction at the end. The next chapter will definitely take a week or two longer, but thanks for still reading!


	13. Chapter Thirteen

13.

Jack stood quietly in the doorway, watching Lauren sleep. She'd dozed off on the short walk home from the restaurant where they'd had her first birthday party, and after Jack had changed her diaper, she'd gone right back to sleep almost immediately, completely exhausted by all the attention. It had been a small group, but still too large for the flat; Ianto's family had been there, as well as their friends, and Lauren's grandparents had come into town for the weekend as well. They were staying at a nearby hotel, but Jack had invited them back to his flat for a drink. He wanted to give them a set of the pictures Ianto had taken for Lauren's birthday, as well as tell them about his plan to move. He suspected one would go over better than the other when he mentioned moving in with Ianto.

He hadn't tried to keep his relationship with Ianto a secret from them, although he hadn't told them either. He and Ianto had not hid it at the restaurant, however, so it must be fairly obvious that they were involved. Jack had caught Dayfd Morgan frowning at him more than once, and had watched Ellen whispering to her husband, as if calming him. Ianto had noticed as well, and had grown quieter over the course of the party.

Unsure how to bring it up with them, Jack stood in the doorway, enjoying a quiet moment with his daughter, unable to believe she was a year old. She had been with him for six months, and they had survived all life had thrown at them. Lauren was happy and healthy, and Jack was incredibly happy as well. He only hoped the Morgans didn't try to interfere with his plans for their future.

With a sigh, he pulled the door shut and turned toward the living room. Ellen was sitting on the sofa while Dafyd was gazing out of a window over Cardiff. Jack cleared his throat to gain their attention. "What can I get you?" he asked.

"A glass of wine would be nice," Ellen replied. Dafyd turned around and nodded.

"Scotch for me, please."

Jack decided he'd have a scotch as well. He poured them both a generous measure, remembering that Dafyd liked his over ice, and opened a bottle of white wine for Ellen. Taking all three glasses back into the living room, he handed them out before collapsing on the sofa and taking a long sip of his drink.

"It's been quite a day," Ellen remarked. She patted Jack on the knee, reminding him of his own mother. "You did good, Jack. The party was lovely." She took a sip of wine and smiled. "A tad unconventional, but everyone seemed to have a good time, especially Lauren."

"We go there a lot," Jack said, ignoring the comment about the party being unconventional and focusing on the positive: yes, everyone had definitely seemed to enjoy it. Just because the way he did things with Lauren was different from what the Morgans expected didn't mean it wasn't as good. "It seemed the perfect place since we like the food and the people, and there was no way we could fit almost twenty guests in here!"

"It worked out well," said Ellen. Dafyd sat in a nearby chair and set his drink down, exchanging a glance with Ellen.

"Have you thought about getting a bigger place?" he asked in his typically abrupt manner. "I'm not sure how much longer you'll manage here with all the toys Lauren got today."

"Especially the push-car!" Ellen laughed. It had been a gift from Ianto's sister, along with profuse apologies since she knew he didn't have much space, but her own kids had loved theirs so much they'd worn it to pieces, and she knew Lauren would love it just as much, so they could take it to the park to play, right?

"Ellen wanted to get her a playhouse," Dafyd huffed. "But where would you put it?"

"Actually, I have been thinking about moving," said Jack. "And now that Lauren's birthday is over, I'll probably start looking."

Ellen and Dafyd exchanged glances once more, and Jack steeled himself, sensing he might not like what they had to say.

"You should think about moving up by us," Ellen said. "It's a wonderful town, there are so many nice, affordable places available right now, and we'd be able to help out with Lauren so much more."

"We could help with the finances as well," Dafyd added. "Assuming you moved to Aberystwyth, that is."

Jack stared at them in shock and surprise. Dafyd's face was neutral as he sipped at his scotch; Ellen look both embarrassed yet hopeful. They were offering to pay him to move closer so they could be with their granddaughter; he wasn't sure whether to be offended or flattered. Yet it felt like they were trying to control him, and that made him reject the offer almost immediately. He liked Cardiff, his job, and his friends, and most importantly, he wanted to stay with Ianto.

Rather than growing defensive and angrily rejecting their generous offer, Jack knew he had to tread carefully. He wasn't related to them, but they were a part of Lauren's life, and he respected that. They were the only grandparents she had, and despite some differences of opinion and belief, he wanted them to remain a part of her life. He set his drink down and forced a smile.

"Thank you," he said. "It's very generous of you to offer so much for Lauren, but I can't accept it." He held up his hand when Ellen started to protest. "First, because I can't take that kind of money, not when I can provide for her perfectly well on my own. But more importantly, I love Cardiff. I went to school here, spent several years here before moving away. I came back to be closer to Gray, and even though he's gone, I want to stay. We have friends here now, a life. I hope you understand."

Dafyd nodded stiffly while Ellen sighed sadly. "Of course we do, dear. We only want what's best for Lauren—for both of you."

"Thank you," Jack said, surprised at how easy it had been. He half wondered what the reaction would have been had he accepted their offer. But then he would have had to move hours away from his job, from Ianto, and he would have almost certainly been subject to more of their suggestions and demands when it came to raising Lauren.

"So where do you think you might look here in Cardiff?" she asked. Jack shrugged.

"I'm not sure," he admitted. "Something in Pontprennau might be nice, or Portcanna. Maybe Llandaff. Somewhere with parks, families, good schools." He trailed off with a shrug. "We haven't had much time to talk about it, yet alone start looking. At this point it will probably be sometime after the new year before we move."

Jack realized he had slipped when he noticed Dafyd frowning, but it was Ellen who asked about it. "You're going to talk to Lauren about it? I didn't realize she'd have much input at this age." She raised an eyebrow as she sipped her wine and waited for him to respond. Jack ran a hand through his hair, trying to decide what to tell them.

He hadn't told them he was dating Ianto, so perhaps now was the time to tell them everything. He hated the thought of it becoming an issue in their relationship with Lauren, but Ianto was a part of her life as well, and a strong and loving part of it. They needed to know, and if they couldn't accept it, then it would be their choice about how to deal with it.

"Look, I haven't said anything, but I'm sure you noticed at the party," he started. He waited for a moment, but when neither one of them said anything, didn't even offer an understanding smile, he continued with some dread. "I've been dating Ianto for several months," he blurted in a rush. "And it's serious. We're thinking about moving in together, into a house big enough for all three of us."

"All three of you?" Ellen asked, and Jack nodded.

"Me, Lauren, and Ianto. You saw how he is with her today. He's brilliant, and he loves her like crazy. It only came up last month, and we said we'd wait until after Lauren's birthday to even start talking about it."

They were quiet for a long moment. Dafyd looked angry, but he did not say anything; Ellen's hand on his knee probably stopped him. She took a deep breath and spoke.

"It's not that we don't like him," she began. "He seems like a wonderful young man. But we're not sure this is the best environment for a young girl, Jack. Can't you see how it might be difficult?"

Jack shook his head. "No, not really. It was difficult when I was first learning how to be a parent, when I was grieving for Gray and Carys and having to take care of their daughter on my own, alone. Ianto has done so much for her, and for me, since we met him. I can't imagine what our lives would be like without him."

"But you can't be serious about him," Dafyd said, his voice short and clipped. "He's a man. You can't get married, settle down, be a family. That's not…normal."

Jack felt his temper rise, but tried hard not to respond instinctively with anger and resentment. It wasn't anything he hadn't experienced before. It had taken his own family a little while to understand his life, but they had quickly realized that Jack was still Jack, that he simply loved who he loved, and it was better to accept and support him than to condemn and alienate him. He'd run into various prejudices over the years—friends, coworkers, even strangers who didn't approve and felt they had every right to let him know. In general society seemed more accepting of same sex relationships, yet Jack knew that older generations often saw things differently. He could only hope he might change the Morgans' minds.

"It may not be what you consider normal because we're both men," he started, "but there's nothing stopping two men from getting married, buying a house, and starting a family anymore. Love is what's normal, and I love him, very much. And he loves me, and Lauren. That's all that matters, after all."

Dafyd stood up and walked away, standing stiffly at the windows once more. Ellen was staring down at her hands. Jack reached over and took one in his own. "He's a good man, an amazing person. Lauren is crazy about him. He's good for both of us, and I can't imagine a better life for Lauren than having two people who love and support her raising her."

He knew he was speaking for Ianto in a way they'd not actually talked about. He wasn't positive Ianto wanted to help raise Lauren, though he knew Ianto loved her dearly. He was a man meant to be a father, and Jack hoped he might want to take that role someday for Lauren. Which was when he realized that everything he'd said about marriage, houses, and families was what he wanted with Ianto, even though it had been less than six months since they'd met.

Ellen glanced over at her husband, then squeezed Jack's hand. "I can't say I understand," she said quietly. "I want to, though. And more than anything I want the best thing for Lauren. A home, a family…and if that means with Ianto, then I can only hope that you're all happy."

Jack wondered what her husband was thinking, but decided he couldn't worry about it. Ellen, at least, was trying. He swallowed a lump in his throat and nodded. "Thank you," he said. "I am happy, happier than I've been for years. This is definitely the best thing that's ever happened to me."

She took a deep breath. "I'd like to get to know him, then," she said. "Maybe we can all meet for brunch tomorrow?"

Dafyd turned around, arms crossed over his chest. "Ellen," he warned, but she waved him off.

"You don't have to come if you don't want to," she said. "But this is our granddaughter I'm looking out for. Honestly," she turned back to Jack, "if you were dating a woman, I'd want to get to know her as well. I'm worried for you and Lauren. We're not the only ones who will have a hard time with it."

"I know," said Jack, beginning to relax. It was a valid concern. "I've experienced it before. It's not easy, but we don't choose who we love."

"I know," she murmured, a fond look on her face. She let go of Jack's hand and stood. "So tomorrow, then? Say half past eleven? Will Lauren be up by then?"

"Her morning nap is usually done," Jack nodded. "Gwen doesn't think she's much longer for it anyway and will probably transition to one nap soon. So that sounds perfect. Oh!" He remembered the book of photos Ianto had put together for the Morgans and hurried to grab the gift bag Ianto had left for them on the kitchen counter. "This is for you, from Ianto. He wanted you to have a collection of the photographs he took for her first birthday."

Ellen took the bag with a smile and called her husband over. He stood stiffly beside her as they took out the small album and browsed through the photographs. Slowly his shoulders relaxed, and Jack thought the older man might have even smiled. Ellen laughed fondly at some of the photographs, impromptu shots Ianto had taken of Lauren in between some of their attempts at more formal poses. Everything had turned out amazing, from the pictures of Lauren in her favorite purple dress, to the ones of her sitting around in jeans and a t-shirt playing with her favorite stuffed animals and books. Ianto had even included a few with Lauren and Jack, and Ellen's hand went to her mouth when she came to those.

"These are wonderful," she said. "Tell Ianto thank you for us. We love them."

"You can tell him tomorrow," Jack replied. "And he said if you'd like any individual prints, he'd be happy to do those as well." He was relieved that they had enjoyed the book; he hoped it showed them how well Ianto knew Lauren, and how much he loved her.

Ellen hugged him with a promise to do so. Dafyd nodded; whereas he would normally offer his hand, this time he did not, and Jack knew that he still had a long way to go with Lauren's grandfather. But he at least had some hope, that one day they might be more accepting of both him and his relationship with Ianto. He did not want Lauren to miss out on spending time with her grandparents, not because of him, and he didn't want to have to choose between them and Ianto.

The Morgans left after that, and Jack shut the door behind them with a sigh. He was exhausted, mentally and emotionally. It had been a good day, but a long day, a fun day, but a tiring day. And though he was happy with the way the party had gone, he was slightly disappointed in how the night had ended. Grabbing his phone from the kitchen, he knew exactly how to turn his mood around.

 _Free for brunch tomorrow?_

Ianto replied almost immediately.

 _Are you inviting me over for the night? What about your in-laws?_

Jack laughed. _They are not my in-laws, and they've gone back to the hotel. Of course I'm inviting you over for the night, but you're also invited to brunch. With those in-laws._

 _What?!_

Jack laughed again, already feeling better at the thought of seeing Ianto. _Come down. I have a lot to tell you before tomorrow._

 _See you in a few minutes._

Jack sat down and considered how to tell Ianto about the Morgans' response to his and Ianto's relationship. He suspected Ianto had caught on to some of it over the course of the day, and he hoped the Welshman wasn't upset. He was sure that once the Morgans got to know Ianto, they would love him as much as Jack did. And if not, then Jack knew it would be their problem to deal with, not his.

He and Ianto had a house to buy, and nothing was going to stop him from moving in with Ianto. He knew that more than anything now.

* * *

Dafyd Morgan did not come to brunch the next day. Jack was disappointed but not surprised, and hoped that Ianto was not offended. Ellen was honest about it, apologizing for coming alone, but telling them that Dafyd was struggling with the idea of Jack and Ianto as a serious couple planning on moving in together.

They walked to a café around the corner, talking about the party the day before. After praising Ianto's work on the photographs and thanking him for the book, Ellen began asking him all sorts of questions, from his job to his education to his favorite foods. He seemed friendly relaxed at first, but grew more suspicious as the questions continued. He picked at his food, before finally setting down his fork and addressing the issue.

"I'm sorry, but I feel as if I'm on a job interview," he said, his words light but his tone frustrated. He sounded upset and unsure, and Jack didn't like that Ellen could do that to Ianto, who was usually so calm and confident. "Is there something going on here that I don't know about?"

Ellen sighed and sipped at her mimosa. "I'm sorry, Ianto," she said. She reached across the table and patted his hands. "It's just that Jack has spoken so highly of you, I wanted to get to know you myself."

"I'd rather have filled out a questionnaire," Ianto mumbled, stabbing at a piece of sausage.

"But that wouldn't have been nearly as much fun," Ellen replied, the joke falling flat as Jack glared at her. Lauren stopped burbling in her chair and watched them, sucking on a sticky, syrupy hand. Ellen sat up straighter.

"Jack said you were thinking about moving in together. I want to be sure that being raised by two men, even two men who love her, is the right thing for Lauren."

Ianto stared at her, before directing his wide eyes toward Jack. He'd told the Welshman about his conversation with the Morgans the night before, so that Ianto wouldn't be surprised, and yet he still seemed shocked by Ellen's interference—or perhaps it was the reference to raising Lauren. Jack was worried he might have said to much to Ellen the night before.

"I see," Ianto replied. He took a long sip of his coffee, obviously trying to gather his thoughts. "I do care about her," he said, starting slowly. "And about Jack as well. I suppose this is where I'm supposed to assure you that my intentions are entirely noble toward them both, but I'm not sure why I should. I don't think it's any of your business how I feel about them, and I don't how much it would help if you've already made up your mind about us both being men."

Ellen glanced down at her hands as if properly chastised. Jack wasn't sure what to say and remained silent, waiting to see how she might reply. She had seemed open to the possibilities the night before, and he only hoped that meeting Ianto had helped, and not hindered, her opinion.

"I'm trying," she began. "To be open-minded, that is. But that's challenging at my age, you must understand. Things were different when we got married, not as open as they are now. You've both made me think about things, though. I can see how much you care about each other, and about Lauren. I still worry, though, about others accepting it." She glanced between them. "What about when she starts school? What will her teachers think? Her friends? What about strangers on the street?"

"We don't care about strangers on the street," Jack jumped in. "We haven't experienced any issues with strangers anyway. All our friends and family have been supportive. And I'm not sure why you're worried about Lauren's teachers and friends, that's years away!"

Ellen raised an eyebrow. "If you're thinking about moving in together, I'm assuming you're serious about this relationship being long-term. Because you have a daughter to think about, Jack, and bringing someone into her life only to break up with them six months later will confuse her. I don't want her living in an unstable household of rotating men spending the night, moving in and moving out, and I have no problem expressing that opinion!"

Jack leaned forward, unable to keep the anger from his voice. "You can express that opinion all you want, but you don't have a say in my relationships! Especially because I have no plans to break up with Ianto, ever. He's the one, and I don't care what you think about two men getting married and raising a family, because that's what I want someday, for me and for Lauren."

Ellen's eyebrows flew up, and then she slowly smiled, inclining her head toward Ianto. Jack turned to find Ianto staring at him with a look of utter panic. Jack knew he'd stuffed it, and took Ianto's hand in his own.

"That didn't come out right," he stammered. "At all, because I'm not proposing, honestly. Not here, in the middle of a café with a plate of eggs and bacon, I'd never do that. I'd do something much more romantic, like—"

"Stop," Ianto said, taking his hands back. "Just stop. Marriage and proposals are all fine and good, but not…not right now, okay?" He glanced over toward Ellen, who was watching them with both amusement and concern. "It's one thing to think about moving in together, but I never considered…I don't know if…marriage?" He finished weakly. "Really?"

Jack hated that Ellen was right there, witnessing his unbelievable ability to not only put his foot in his mouth, but to choke on it as well. Fortunately, she started coaxing Lauren into eating more of her pancake, obviously trying to give them some privacy. Jack lowered his voice.

"I'm sorry, but I do think about it," he said. "Someday, in the future. Not now, not when we've only known each other for what? Less than six months. I know it's too soon," he said, entreating Ianto to believe him. "But please don't write this off. I want to find a house together first, make a real go of this. I thought you did too."

Ianto nodded slowly, as if he was still in shock. "Yes, yes I do. But, er, let's not bring up the m-word for a while, all right? It's…yeah." He blew out a long breath. "It's way too soon," he finished, echoing Jack's words.

"But not impossible?" Jack whispered. He hated to ask, but he wasn't sure if he could stand not knowing.

Ianto glanced down, then gazed fondly at Lauren. "Not impossible," he replied, meeting Jack's eyes. "Just extremely unexpected."

"I'll take it!" Jack leaned forward to kiss him. "I'm glad I didn't mess that up too badly!" he said. They both laughed nervously and returned to their plates. Ellen took Lauren from her chair and bounced the girl on her lap, watching them both with a smile.

"You make a very handsome couple," she said. "Even if that was incredibly awkward."

They all laughed, even Lauren as she waved a spoon in the air. Ellen took it and set it out of her reach. They finished their meals, the conversation much more relaxed, and Ellen asked Ianto for several prints of the photographs he'd taken of Lauren. He was happy to send them, and Jack felt things slowly returning to normal. His hands stopped shaking and his heart stopped racing, and he told himself that not only did Ianto still want to move in with him and Lauren, but he hadn't run the other direction when Jack had slipped up and mentioned more.

The problem was, both Martha and Gwen were getting married before the holidays, and Jack knew he'd be thinking about the m-word constantly now that he'd mentioned it. But first they would look for a house, and hopefully there would be no other complications.

* * *

Author's Note:

Sorry this was so late. I promise I won't abandon this story. I haven't abandoned a Torchwood story yet, and I will finish this one! This may or may not be the penultimate chapter, though. I'm not quite sure yet, so we'll see what the muse brings as I flutter between my other stories. Thank you for still reading!


End file.
